Highway Don't Care
by cbssoapsgirl
Summary: One fight can have an impact on the rest of your life. Fitz and Olivia got into a big fight and everything may change.
1. Highway Don't Care

Olivia pulled her hair back into a pony tail, keeping it out of her face. All the windows on her white 2014 Ford Fusion rolled down. She headed down the highway going 95 miles an hour trying to avoid the thoughts of the fight she just had with Fitz. Olivia had been so tired but needed to get away from DC, so she headed up to the country to a quiet inn. Hoping not to fall asleep, Liv turned on the radio.

 _"I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby._

 _I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, baby._

 _The highway won't hold you tonight_

 _The highway don't know you're alive_

 _The highway don't care if you're all alone_

 _But I do, I do._

 _The highway won't dry your tears_

 _The highway don't need you here_

 _The highway don't care if you're coming home_

 _But I do, I do."_

She looked over to pick up her cell phone thinking about calling Fitz but realized it was dead.

"Why don't you just understand my situation?" she screamed to herself. Olivia tried to keep her tears away, knowing that crying was not an option.

She thought about turning around to go back and have it out with him. Olivia tried to think about anything other than Fitz.

_"I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby._

 _I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, baby._

 _The highway won't hold you tonight_

 _The highway don't know you're alive_

 _The highway don't care if you're all alone_

 _But I do, I do._

 _The highway won't dry your tears_

 _The highway don't need you here_

 _The highway don't care if you're coming home_

 _But I do, I do."_

Olivia reached down to the passenger's side floor grabbing her purse. She took her eyes off the road for just a moment but swerved into the other lane.

Not having time to stop, the semi-truck hit her head on.


	2. One Month Prior

"Olivia's home," Cyrus announced rushing into the Oval office.

Fitz sat at his desk staring out the window. He just sent thousands of military officials to war to bring Olivia back. He went to war for her, to ensure her safe return.

"Did you hear me?" Cyrus questioned standing behind him.

"What did you say?" Fitz looked up at him.

"Olivia is home. She's been safely returned to her apartment."

"Tell David and John we're on the move."

Fitz immediately stood up heading out the door to the car. She'd been gone for a week. A week that was too long for them to be apart. Since Andrew was physically unable to tell Fitz where she was (or that Fitz could be trusted in the same room with him) he'd been on edge all week.

Within minutes Fitz was at her building. He got on the elevator heading to her door. As he got off the elevator he switched places with Huck. Not saying a word, they nodded to each other and continued on their destinations.

"Liv?" Fitz said her name as she was finishing locking the apartment.

Hesitating a moment, Olivia unlocked the door letting him in. Stepping in, he didn't dare take his eyes off her. The fear that she was not okay very evident.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" he asked, the worry all there in his voice.

"I'm fine." She answered walking to the other side of the room.

"I'm asking did they hurt you?"

Olivia answered without emotion, "I wasn't raped." She heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "There are worse things than rape."

Fitz knew what she meant. The hidden words not so well hidden from him. He took a step closer to her. "Olivia, don't you dare."

"You went to war."

"I had no choice."

"Yes you did."

"I did not have a choice!"

"I wanted Vermont. Someone I used to know stood here just the other day and said 'I want Vermont'."

Fitz moved closer to her grabbing her arms, attempting to make her listen. "I went to war. I went to war for you!"

"I have been riding and dying for you! I have done everything for you. We've done so much for you. I was your mistress!"

"And I was going to give it all up for you!"

"That's exactly the problem."

"I tried to give up my wife for you! My office! And you backed out every time!"

"Of course I did! If you gave it all up, then what did I do all this for! If you gave up the Presidency, it would be a waste. Everything I've sacrificed to get you here, to keep you here, so you could be the best. You are the best. You were the best. But when the true test came along. When I was taken because of you, you go to war! Some of them died because of this war."

"I had to save you!"

"YOU DID NOT SAVE ME! I'M ON MY OWN!" Olivia grabbed the ring from her finger, pulling it off her finger, and threw it at him.

"Olivia, don't do this." She moved towards the door turning her back to him. Fitz bent down grabbing the ring and followed her. "You know why I went to war. I did not have a choice."

"You did have a choice. You are the President. You sacrifice me to save them. You had to let me die."

Fitz closed the door staring at her. Quickly, he grabbed her left hand forcing her fingers out of the fist she had them. "I did not have a choice! This wasn't my first choice. I was going to save the country. The damn secret service was in on this with Andrew. I replaced them all with military. I told Mellie I wasn't going to war. I told her that I was going to sacrifice you. And she said to save you. When it comes to choosing you or the country, I have to choose you. There's no other choice for me. I sent them in to get you back. I knew what I was doing. I had a plan. You HAVE to trust me. I would never just let them take you and get away with it. Andrew is taken care of. He will never be a problem again." When he got her fingers loose he put the ring on her middle finger, where she always wore it. "You are not alone. I've never left you alone. You cannot just throw this. Put the ring on, Olivia."

Olivia kept trying to force her hand away from him but he was stronger than her, keeping her in place. "I can't put it back on. We're done!"

"We are not done! We are never done! Put the ring on!"

Struggling between Fitz and herself, she finally gave in. Relaxing her hand, Fitz put the ring on her finger.

"Remember what we said? Even if you don't love me or don't want to come back to me. Even if you hate me or can't stand the thought of me, you still wear the ring. Just so I know that you're out there somewhere."

"I could never hate you. And I could never not love you." Liv looked down at the ring on her finger before leaning in to kiss him. "I'll always wear it."

Fitz pulled her closer to him as they kissed. Easily, he picked her up taking her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He went into the bathroom and started the shower for her and took her in. When she was relaxed enough after the shower with him, they laid on the bed together. Fitz held her as close as he could until he knew she was asleep. Not wanting to leave, he knew he had to. He kissed her cheek and slid out of bed leaving a note for her that they would talk in the morning.


	3. Help Is On The Way

" _Keep running," Olivia told herself. "Don't stop. Don't look back. Just keep running. You're almost there. Just a bit further."_

 _She could see the door coming closer but it never seemed close enough. She hit the men holding her captive with the gun she stole from them. Anything to get away from them, to get home._

 _"Olivia…Olivia…Olivia..."_

Screaming and out of breath she shot up in bed and grabbed the gun next to her on the night stand.

"Don't shoot! It's just me!" Abby yelled standing at the foot of the bed.

Olivia immediately dropped the gun back to the stand pulling the comforter around her chest for safety.

"You were screaming again. Another nightmare?" Abby asked her slowly sitting on the foot of the bed.

"It's nothing," Olivia played.

"It's been two weeks, Liv. Maybe you should see someone about the nightmares. I think it would be good for you."

"Like go to therapy? You must be crazy. It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You have post-traumatic stress. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people have it. Therapy helps. Talk to someone, talk to me, about it, about what happened. I think it will be beneficial to you."

"Abby, I'm not going to talk to someone about anything. It happened, it's over, and it's done. That's all there is to it. I have work to be done. And so do you. And I don't need you babysitting me every night. Go home."

Abby gathered her things from the guest bedroom and headed to work. After putting together the daily briefing for Fitz she headed to the Oval.

Once the meeting was over, Cyrus left the room leaving Fitz and Abby together.

"You haven't said anything about her since she got back. I'm starting to think that's a bad thing," Fitz stated. "How is she holding up?"

Dropping the files on the table, she looked straight at him. "Don't you have someone watching her who can inform you on her every move?" Fitz stayed silent for several minutes. "I'll take that as a yes. But you're asking me because I've been closer to her."

"I'd put an agent on her and not let him leave ten feet away from her if she'd let me, don't get me wrong. She's just… she's not really answering the phone anymore. I want to make sure that she's alright. I know you've been at her apartment since she returned. Thank you, by the way, for taking care of her."

"Liv did the same for me. Over a cliff," she said more to herself than to him.

"How is she really? When she does answer all I get is the simple 'I'm fine'. The typical Olivia Pope answer."

Abby was unsure of what to tell him. Her loyalties, as always, would be to Olivia. But Fitz was her boss and her best friends… soul mate. He could help her. "The answer Liv would tell me to tell you would be that she's fine and doing well. That she's heading back to work and everything is going good."

"That sounds like what she'd say."

"But the truth would be that she is so far lost she might not come back to the same Olivia Pope that we know."

"Which would mean?"

"I think you can help her. I'm not sure how but I think you can. There's something between the two of you that no one can actually explain."

Fitz sat forward putting his forearms on his knees. "Give me an idea of how I can help her. I need to know what's going on to figure out how."

"She wakes up screaming. When she does sleep, she wakes up screaming and out of breath, night sweats. Olivia has PTSD and won't admit it. She has nightmares about whatever happened. She locks all the windows and the door the second she gets into the apartment."

"It seems like normal PTSD from what I understand of it."

"Liv's headed back in the right direction I suppose. She sits on the couch and watches the news and eats popcorn and drinks her wine."

"Except? You're leaving something out, I can tell by your tone."

"Except when she's in the apartment she doesn't move a mussel without holding the gun."

"What gun?"

"I think maybe Huck gave it to her for protection or something. But she doesn't move without it. Even just to pick up the wine glass, it's in her hand."

Leaning back, Fitz ran his hands over his face. Whatever was happening with Olivia, whether she would admit anything was or not, he had to help her.

"Thank you Abby, I'll see what I can do. I'll go over tonight and try to help her."

Fitz finished his work later than he would have liked. By the time that he was ready to leave it was already 10:30. Figuring that he'd make it to her apartment just before the 11 o'clock news, he headed out.

Once secret service swept the floor, Fitz knocked on the door. With no answer, he knocked again. After trying again for several minutes, Fitz used his key to get in. Going in, Fitz looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked straight. There was no wine glass or popcorn on the coffee table, the lights were off; it looked as if she hadn't come home from work yet. Going to the bedroom, he saw the bed was made.

"David, John, we're going to the office."

Within a few minutes, Fitz arrived at OPA's door. He tried to call Olivia's phone to get ahold of her. Trying the handle it was locked. Fitz had David unlock the door using his pocket knife.

"Liv?" Fitz shouted for her as he walked through the office, but found no one.

By now, Fitz was worried about her. Sitting down in her office, Fitz pulled out his phone.

"Hello," she yawned answering her phone.

"Abby, is Olivia with you?"

"Mr. President?"

"No, Abby, the damn man on the moon. Is Olivia with you?"

Abby sat up in bed and turned on the light. "No she isn't here. She's not at home?"

"If she was home do you think I'd be calling you?"

"Maybe she's at the office. I haven't heard from her since this morning."

"I'm sitting in her office, there's no one here. Any idea on where she may be?"

"I'll call you right back." Abby called Huck, Quinn, and Cyrus before calling Fitz back. "Sir, I haven't seen her since this morning. I haven't heard from her and neither has anyone else. What happened to the agents you had on her?"

"They haven't seen her in a while."

"Check back with them."

"I left John at her apartment. I'll call him."


	4. Olivia Found

"Anyone sitting here?" a man asked Olivia as she sat at the bar.

"I haven't decided yet," she answered.

"Let me by you a drink; we can get to know each other."

"Or we can 'not get to know each other' and go back to my place."

Within ten minutes Olivia had brought Russell back to her apartment going to be jumping into bed together. But there was a man standing in the way.

"John?" Olivia questioned him quick. "What are you doing here?"

He stood up from his seat next to the door, carefully eyeing Russell behind her. "He was waiting for you to come home. He asked me to stay and wait for you. He's at your office now."

"Oh, can you tell him that I am home and asleep in bed now? I'll call him tomorrow."

"I can't lie to him ma'am. It's my job to protect him."

"You would be protecting him. Him coming here would get him into a lot of trouble right now," she told him motioning her head to Russell. "I'll call him tomorrow."

Olivia slipped into the apartment with Russell right behind her and locked the door. When John heard the last lock click, he called David letting him know and went back to the White House to meet Fitz.

Several nights that week Russell spent the night with Olivia.

"Alex, did you want to order dinner?"

The doorbell rang as she got up. "Yeah there are menus on the fridge." Olivia opened the door to see Abby standing on the other side. "Now's not a good time. But you're here so it must be important."

"I came to check on you. Fitz…"

"I have company. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Olivia closed the door and headed back to the couch.

"Everything okay?" Russell asked coming back in.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to ask you to go. I'll call you later."

Hesitating a moment, Russell headed out. Olivia went to her bedroom and laid down. Obviously if Abby was coming over to check on her, Fitz and she talked. Immediately, she felt guilty; like she was cheating on Fitz.

Just as Olivia went to turn off the light her cell phone rang. Not bothering to look at it she answered.

"Hi," she said when the phone met her ear.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine Fitz. Everything is fine."

"But there's still a gun next to you on the nightstand. So everything is not fine."

Letting out a heavy sigh, she rolled her eyes wanting to end this conversation before it really started. "Don't you have a world to run?"

"The world is asleep. Aren't you handling someone else's problem?"

"The world doesn't sleep all at once. And someone else's problem has been handled."

"How long did you sleep last night?"

"Fitz…"

"We've talked about this Olivia. You have to sleep at some point. And not just the ten to twenty minutes before you can't sleep anymore. Have you tried taking the sleeping pills from the doctor? What did the therapist say to do?"

"I can't take sleeping pills, Fitz. And the therapist is not telling me what to do."

"You have PTSD. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's something that is a medical issue."

"You're pushing my limits, Fitzgerald. I'm working on it. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'm just trying to help, Liv."

"Well you aren't helping! Good night Mr. President."

Olivia hung up and turned off the light wishing she didn't send Russell home.

The few times that she had tried to take the sleeping pills she had nightmares and couldn't wake herself up. Luckily, Abby was there to calm her and wake her. Olivia made her promise not to tell Fitz about the nightmares and sleeping pills. She didn't want him to worry so much over her.


	5. Difference Between Alex And Olivia

"Is she doing any better?" Fitz asked Abby in the Oval one night.

Abby shook her head no before starting to explain. "She's been back for a month now. Her sleeping is a little better but only when someone is with her. I think it makes her feel safe. But she still wakes up screaming. You haven't heard screaming until you've heard Olivia Pope wake up from a nightmare screaming. She still sleeps with the gun next to her. And she carries it everywhere. We've done all we can do for her."

"I'm going over tonight. When I talked to her this afternoon she sounded like she hadn't slept in a while."

After Abby left he told John and David to get ready to spend the night at Olivia's and changed. He kept a suit at her apartment for just this reason.

Olivia sat on the couch next to Russell feeling him move closer into her, kissing her neck. They were watching the news until he felt the need for her.

"Let's take it to the bedroom," he whispered in her ear. Before she had time to say anything, Russell picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. Within a minute he had both of them naked.

When Fitz arrived at the apartment he decided to surprise her. Instead of knocking he used his key and walked in. The second he stepped in, Fitz could hear moaning and the something sounding like furniture moving. Following the sound, he headed into Olivia's bedroom.

Fitz couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. A man on top of Olivia both naked. Each step he took towards the bedroom, he never heard Olivia. He didn't hear her voice or her moan like she did with him. Something was off. Very off.

Rushing towards them, Fitz pushed the man off of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" he screamed at him. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Russell hurried to pull the blanket in front of him to cover himself while Olivia grabbed the robe hanging from the bedpost.

"Fitz, what are you doing here!" Liv yelled standing up.

"Alex, why is the President standing here?"

"Alex? What the hell is this Olivia?"

"Olivia?" Russell asked. "Alex what's going on?"

"Why are you here Fitz? It's late. You're supposed to be at the White House."

"You're on a first name basis with the President? Alex…"

"Shut the hell up! Her name's Olivia."

John and David ran in, guns drawn, after hearing the yelling. "Sir, is everything okay?" John asked him looking at the situation in front of him.

"That man was trying to rape her! Get him out of here."

"He was not raping me!"

"She has PTSD! Get the hell away from her!"

"FITZGERALD! You have no right to come in here like this!"

"John, David, get that man out of here before I strangle him to death with my bare hands."

David grabbed Russell's clothes while John ushered him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Olivia tightened the robe around her watching Fitz closely.

"Are you hurt? Did he do anything else to you?" Fitz asked, his voice tense.

"He didn't do anything to me."

"He was raping you Olivia."

"He was NOT raping me!"

"Then what was he doing? Because it sure as hell looked like he was raping you to me."

"We were having sex."

"No; I know what you having sex sounds like and that wasn't it."

"You don't know everything, Fitz." Olivia went into the bathroom changing quickly into her pajamas and came out.

Fitz ran his hands through his hair, irritated with the whole day. "Obviously I don't. Alex? What the hell is that? Where did you find this guy? You have post-traumatic stress, Olivia. You shouldn't be making any kind of life changing decisions right now."

"For the millionth time, I am fine. Russell and I met at the bar. I didn't want to give him my real name. For one day I just didn't want to have to be Olivia Pope. I just wanted to be someone else! Anyone else! One day turned into a few more and then a few more."

"You're saying you've fucked him before? How many times?" Liv stayed quiet for several moments. "How. Many. Times?"

"Four. That's it. I've had dinner with him a few times and he's brought me dinner here. We aren't dating, Fitz."

"What the hell do you call this then?"

"I'm not Olivia with him. I'm a completely different person. I don't have to be put together with him. I don't have to be me with him."

"That's the most insane thing I think I have ever heard you say. It's still your body and your mind that's with him the same one that's with me. What were you thinking? How did you even come up with something like this? Did Abby talk you into this?"

"Abby doesn't know anything about this. She's never heard of Russell before. He's never met anyone around me."

Fitz came towards her sitting on the bed next to her. "This is the PTSD, Liv. This is what we've been worried about."

"No; this is me not wanting to be smothered by you anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you keep saying that I have this PTSD so you hover and you make Abby hover and you call all the time and you don't actually help. The agents keeping tabs on me isn't helping anyone."

"So instead of talking to me about it, you decide to go fuck some guy off the street. You know nothing about him."

"It didn't matter! I just didn't have to be the put together Olivia Pope. Why don't you understand that he doesn't count?"

"Because what you're saying makes no sense! You can act different with anyone but it's still your mind and your body that you're using. Didn't you think this would affect us somehow?"

"It doesn't affect us. There's no us when I'm Alex. Because Fitz and Olivia don't exist when I'm Alex."

"But they do exist! We exist! You aren't going to see him again, Olivia. This is ridiculous. Tomorrow we'll go see your therapist."

Olivia stood up annoyed with everything he was saying. "You do not get to tell me what to do, Fitzgerald. This relationship is supposed to be a two way street but all you seem to do is boss me around and tell me what I can and can't do. I'm done with this. You don't make decisions for me," she said putting on her shoes.

"Where are you going? It's after midnight."

"Somewhere that you aren't."


	6. The Accident

Olivia grabbed her keys leaving the apartment. Unsure of where to go she decided to just drive. She pulled out onto the highway figuring that she would go anywhere from there.

She wasn't running away. Fitz would tell her that she was. But she wasn't. Olivia just wanted time to think away from him and the eyes of the agents. In the back of her mind she knew that she had changed so much since her return of being kidnapped. But she's Olivia Pope and she couldn't admit that.

Going further along the highway she kept passing every exit, staying on.

Several hours passed before she looked at the clock. 5:04 am. Looking down at her fingers, she looked at her ring intensely. This was something she wouldn't do, just drive away without a place to go.

Olivia thought of turning back and telling Fitz that he was right. That she had changed but she couldn't do it. She picked up her phone from the passenger's seat only to find that the battery died. Liv kept driving ahead wondering what to do.

She kept going forward. Just before the curve on the narrow highway, Olivia leaned down to grab her purse off the passenger side floor, taking her eyes off the road for a second.

She didn't see the semi-truck in front of her. She missed the sight of the truck hitting her head on.

The SUV flipped three, four times with Olivia in it. Her seat belt on the car landed on the wheels. Undoing her seat belt as fast as she could to get out to run towards the now stopped semi, her car went up in flames.


	7. Informing Fitz

Sitting in the Oval, Fitz couldn't get his mind off Olivia. She hadn't called or sent him a message in any way. He didn't like the way they ended things before she left last night. He should have followed after her, spoken to her before she even thought of leaving.

"Mr. President?" Lauren knocked on the closed door, popping her head in.

"Lauren, how's it going? Come in," Fitz told her taking his feet off the desk.

"There's someone here to see you. They don't have an appointment but it's important."

"I don't really have time to…"

"Sir, it's about Ms. Pope."

Fitz didn't like the tone she was using. If it was about Olivia, it was important to the max. He could feel his stomach drop to the floor. "Send them in." Standing up, Abby and Cyrus came in. "What's happened?"

"Fitz, sit down," Cyrus told him.

"What's happened to Olivia?"

"Sir, Mr. President… Fitz… you really need to sit down," Abby said moving to the couch.

"What the hell happened?!" After a moment, Fitz finally sat down. "Alright, I'm sitting."

"Sometime about 5 this morning, there was an accident," Abby started. "A semi-truck hit an SUV head on. The driver of the semi is fine, just a few scratches on him. But… the SUV driver didn't make it."

"I don't know what this has to do with Olivia," Fitz said. He knew exactly what this meant. "This has to be a mistake."

"Sir…" Abby started again.

"Cyrus get Marine One ready to go. Where's Olivia? I need to see her."

Cyrus sat forward looking at Fitz. "Olivia was driving on highway 29 in Columbia. Something happened and the semi hit her. Her SUV moved back a little from the impact. Her car exploded. Liv didn't make it out of the car. Olivia died, Fitz."

"No, there's got to be a mistake. She's not dead. Olivia Pope did not die. That's not possible. I would know that Olivia died. I'd feel it."

All three sat silent unsure of what to say.

"I need to see her body," Fitz demanded.

"Sir, there's… there is no body. Her body was burned completely. The semi driver said he saw the door open to the car but never saw her get out of the car. There's no body," Abby told him.

Fitz poured himself a drink downing it in one swallow.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Abby asked him.

"Another bottle of Scotch."

"Fitz, you can't just drink," Cyrus yelled at him.

"Olivia is dead! Cyrus I don't think anyone would blame me for having a drink. Do you know who is taking care of her… funeral?"

Abby stood up crossing her arms. "I'll take care of it. Huck and Quinn can help. We knew what she wanted. I'll take care of it."

"If you need anything, Abby, let us know and we'll help you. Whatever you need," Fitz informed her.

"Thank you, Sir."

Abby left the room leaving Fitz and Cyrus alone. Both sat in silence. Neither knew what to say.

"Cancel my meetings for the rest of the day. I want to be alone," Fitz said going to the Residence.

When he got to his bedroom drinking another glass of Scotch. Laying down on the bed, he wasn't sure how he should be reacting. Should he cry? Or should he be upset? Pissed off? Angry as hell?

"Fitz?" Mellie announced her presence. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry…"

"Don't. Just don't Mellie. You hated her anyway. Don't even say that you feel bad when you're trying not to laugh at this situation."

"It's not funny, Fitz. And I'm truly sorry that she's died. What do you need?"

"Olivia."

"Something that I can actually get you? What can I get you?"

"Nothing Mellie. There's not a damn thing you can get me," he said getting another drink.

"I'll call Abby and see if she needs help with planning the funeral."

"No. Absolutely not! I don't want you anywhere near her funeral. I don't want you there or planning or close to Abby or Cyrus or any other friends. Don't push me, Mellie."

"I just want to make it easier on them."

"I said no! Don't do a damn thing involving anything related to Olivia. Don't even say her name."

"We used to be friends, Fitz. I'd never thought she would die."

"Well she did! So back the hell off."


	8. Memorial

"Abby, did you need any help for the memorial this afternoon?" Fitz asked her coming into her office. "Would you like to ride over with me?"

"No thanks, Sir. And everything is set for the memorial. I'll just meet you there. I've got some things to finish here before I leave," she said. "Everything has to be perfect for this memorial."

"I'm sure it will be, Abby. It will be perfect for her. I'm going to change and head out."

For the past three days Fitz had been offering to help Abby plan the memorial or do something to help in some way but she kept refusing his help. Fitz had been getting upset with more people than before. He'd been yelling at anyone who stepped into the White House, especially the Oval.

Abby had been fighting with herself for several days. How should the memorial be? Should it be a big funeral? Or a small gathering? Who should be invited? How would everything be handled? When she wasn't figuring out the funeral, Abby was crying in her office. She'd gone through the emotions of a death. First denial, then anger, skipping the bargaining and depression going straight to acceptance. But she was still stuck on anger even though she was still angry. She may always be angry with Fitz. She'd been working up the courage to talk to Fitz, to tell him she was angry. Abby wanted to ask him what happened but couldn't do anything yet. She just needed to get through the day.

Going out to the car Cyrus caught up with Fitz.

"It's going to be great. Abby planned a terrific memorial. How are you holding up?" Cyrus asked him getting in.

"Fine for the most part. What about you? Are you okay?"

"As well as to be expected. How do you think Abby is?"

"The storm is coming. She doesn't want to be around me. She barely says anything to me. I understand. She'll talk when she's ready."

"Will you be ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

Mellie sat silently next to Fitz in the limo. She knew Fitz had been the last one to see Olivia alive and it hit him hard. She tried to be understanding and give him space but still be there if he needed her.

Abby stood at the back of the cathedral waiting for Fitz and Cyrus to arrive. She greeted the people who came in and continued on with her duties.

"Are they all ready?" Cyrus asked her when they arrived.

"It's just going to be the pastor saying a few words about her then we'll go back to the White House. Liv never wanted anything big about her death," Abby informed them.

"Don't you think Fitz should say something? He is the President after all."

"I don't think he's strong enough to say anything that wouldn't out them. And I don't want Olivia's name a headline any more than it already is. 'President's Mistress Dies' isn't something I'd like her to be remembered for."

"Abby…" Fitz started but she cut him off.

"Today is not the day to test me."


	9. Playing The Blame Game

"That was a great service. You planned the funeral wonderfully, Abby."

"Thank you, Cyrus. I think she would have liked it if it was someone else's funeral. I think it's what she wanted," Abby replied sipping her Scotch in the Oval with Cyrus and Fitz.

"She would have liked it, Abby. Without a doubt, she would have liked it," Fitz told her.

Cyrus got up telling them both good night before he headed home to put Ella to bed. Abby silently finished her Scotch sitting in silence with Fitz.

"I should get going, Sir. I'll let you finish your work and head to the Residence."

"I just got back from the one person who I love more than anything in the world's funeral. I'm not doing any work tonight. And going to the Residence isn't really an option. Mellie's still there and awake. Dealing with her after today… I just don't want to deal with her. So stay for a while and we can chat," he told her pouring himself another drink.

"I've had enough for today."

"You've had enough of 'me' for the day."

"I did not say that."

"But you meant it."

"Do not put words in my mouth… Sir."

"We're off the record, Abby. I know you've had enough of me. I know you blame me."

"I don't blame you."

"Actually you do. You are blaming me for Olivia's death. I blame myself too. And you want to know exactly what happened. Abby, you want to know that what happened to Olivia is completely my fault. That I did everything I could to keep her alive."

"But you didn't! Obviously you didn't because if you did she'd be sitting at home drinking her wine and eating popcorn while she watched the news. If you did everything you could have done I would not have to go to her apartment tomorrow and figure out what to do with all her clothes and everything in the apartment. I wouldn't have to go through her personal things that she doesn't like anyone touching. So it is very clear that you didn't do EVERYTHING that you should have done."

"You're right. I didn't do everything I could have done. I let her walk right out of there without anyone following her. One second she was there and the next she's dead. I should have gone after her or sent someone after her. I should have made her stay. But you know her. There's no way to make her do something that she doesn't want to do. I just let her walk out of there."

"Why did she just walk out? Why did you just let her go out there alone?"

"I don't know if she wants you to know."

"She's dead! What does it matter now? She's not coming back."

"You really think that I don't know that she's gone? No one knows that better than me!"

"What happened that she left?"

"I went over to see her and I knocked but she didn't answer. I used my key to get in and some guy was on top of her. In bed." Fitz paused for a minute trying to gauge her reaction. "I've lost count of how many times Olivia and I had sex but I still know what she sounds like. I know every sound she makes. Every moan. Exactly what spot to make her…"

"I get it!"

"I know her. I know when she's enjoying it. But when I walked in, she was laying there. Not making a sound not moving. I didn't know what else to do. I shoved him off of her and got my agents to remove him. She wasn't happy about that."

"Probably not."

"Liv threw on her cream colored silk pajamas. The ones she always likes to wear all the time. Then she told me I wasn't allowed to make decisions for her and left. I waited for her to come back for several hours. John said I needed to come back to the White House. I called her cell phone and asked her to come back. I told her we can make it work and I can help her through the PTSD but she didn't answer and she never called back. Next thing I know, she's dead because some asshole hit her car. Now here we are and her best friend's standing here blaming me for her death. And I blame myself for her death. I thought I was protecting her and really I wasn't."

"She was with a guy? But she loved you. She wouldn't cheat on you."

"She had a reasoning for that. Told me that if she was with this guy she never had to be put together. She didn't have to be Olivia. She got to be Alex with him."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Alex. She could be as messed up as she wanted. She didn't have to be put together with him. She said that was why she didn't tell him her real name."

"Alex?"

"Yes. She called herself Alex. Why not use your middle name?"

"Her name was Alex? She called herself Alex?"

"Am I missing something? Does Alex mean something to you?"

"Hmm? No, Alex means nothing. Alex doesn't mean anything. I'm sorry that she just ran out. She shouldn't have done that. It's not your fault that she died. It's the driver's fault. I hope he knows what he did."

"You and me both."


	10. She Used A Different Name

"She used the name Alex, Cyrus," Abby told him. She walked into his office the next morning telling him.

"Um, okay? I'm not quite sure who used the name Alex. What are you talking about?"

"Alex! Olivia used the name Alex to be with another guy. She used the name Alex."

"Abby, let me tell you what I'm hearing. Olivia, probably Olivia Pope, who is now deceased, used a different name, a name of Alex, to be with some guy. A guy that I do not know how she met or where he came from. She used the name to be with a different guy while she was involved with the President. So I'm just not sure who the Alex is."

"Think about it, Cyrus. Alex. Alex. Alex."

Abby watched Cyrus think about the name. After a few moments she saw the light bulb come on over his head.

"She used the name Alex? Why not use Carolyn? Do we know why she used the name Alex?"

"Fitz said she told him that when she was Alex she didn't have to be put together. She could be a totally different person than Olivia."

"That's sick! Using Alex like that." Cyrus sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Did you tell Alex what happened?" Abby shook her head no taking a seat. "We should probably tell Alex."

"Are you going to do it?"

"You must be crazy. I don't want to think about the way that Alex would react. Depending on the day, it could be good or bad."

"Alex needs to know," Abby reminded him.

"You've met. You do it."

"I doubt Alex would remember me. It's been years since we saw each other. I'll send Huck. They were friends."

Abby went to walk out but turned around when Cyrus said her name. "Let's keep this between us. Fitz doesn't need to know about Alex."

"Not a word."

Abby left the White House going to OPA. She met Huck and Quinn in the conference room and told Huck what she needed.

While Abby and Cyrus were having their private meeting, Fitz sat in the Oval with a few members of the Army. Even though he was physically there, he was far from there mentally. He kept replaying his conversation with Abby from the night before. Something about the name Alex was important. Fitz spent all night thinking of every person that Olivia might have known named Alex but came up empty.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry we have to cut this short. I'll think about this and let you know in a couple days." When the men left, he called down to have Cyrus come to the Oval.

"You summoned?" Cyrus commented when he walked in.

"Off record."

"Alright, what's going on?" Fitz sat on the couch drinking his Scotch. "You're drinking? It's not even noon yet."

"I just want to drink. Do you know anyone named Alex?"

"Alex? Not that I know of. Does he work in the west wing?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't met someone named Alex. Abby and I were chatting last night and she suddenly acted different when I said the name Alex that Olivia used to sleep with some guy."

"Abby told me about the other guy. Alex isn't a name I recognize. I don't remember anyone on the campaign or in class with her named Alex. Maybe she just made it up."

"Olivia doesn't just make something up. Everything means something. Alex must mean something."

"Fitz," Cyrus took the Scotch out of his hand. "Olivia is dead. It doesn't matter about Alex, whoever that is, anymore. It doesn't make a difference. I know that you're hurting. But you can't just drink the day away. There's work to be done. She would want you to keep working. Olivia wouldn't want you to waste away the important things of this administration. So let's get back to work. Without the liquor."

"Cyrus, let me tell you something. I'm the President. If I want to have a bottle of Scotch in the middle of the day, I will. If I want to have a bottle of Vodka, I will. Why? Because I am the President. Why? Because Olivia made me President. Olivia made me President because she believed that I could be the best about it. If I want to grief for the only woman that I ever loved and will only love, I will. If I want to mourn, I will. If I want to lower the flags to half-staff, I will. And do you know why?"

"Because you're the President?"

"Exactly. Now I need you to look into whoever Alex is."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"That's Olivia's privacy. It's her business. I won't break into her business."

"Fine. If that's what you want."

Cyrus took the bottle and left going back to work.

"Lauren!" Fitz called her in.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to find me a private investigator. Preferably one who has been in the military. They respect the privacy of the President a bit more. Tell them to start a search on anyone named Alex near Olivia Pope."


	11. Hiring A PI

"Mr. President," Lauren popped her head into the Oval, "he's here."

"Thank you, send him in." Fitz stood up waiting for his company. "Mr. Craig, nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. President. Please call me Mark. So, what can I help you with?"

"Right to the point, huh? I like that. Take a seat. I read your resume. You're very good at investigating. I see that you've done some investigating for numerous Congressmen and for some Governors. All of them have recommended you to other members of Congress. And now I need your help."

"Anything you need, Sir. Name it."

"There was a woman who worked here. Olivia Pope."

"And you need information on her."

"Not necessarily. Olivia died last week. But before she died she used a different name with some people. Alex, is what she called herself. I need you to find out about Alex."

Mark didn't want to simplify what the President was telling him but had to understand. "Sir, do you think it's possible she just made it up? That the name Alex is something she drew out of a hat and went with."

Fitz smirked at the thought of it. Olivia just making something up was a funny thought. "Not possible. With Olivia Pope, everything means something. She never just made something up. Her thinking was always logical."

"Yes, sir. So you only want me to look into someone named Alex known to Olivia Pope, correct?"

"That's it."

"No digging into Miss Pope's life past Alex?"

"None whatsoever."

"Well that seems simple enough."

"Hopefully it will be. But Olivia was a very private person. It may not be easy to find anyone from her past named Alex."

"I'll do my best, Sir. I'll let you know if I find anything."

After Mark left the Oval Fitz went back to work. He wanted to get everything done for the weekend so he could spend the whole weekend with Karen and Teddy at Camp David.

Abby sat in Olivia's bedroom on the bed staring at her closet. She'd been sitting there for an hour still unable to move the clothes. She was going to get help from Huck and Quinn but both were busy on Abby's only free night. Abby didn't really want to touch anything in the apartment. Even though Olivia was dead, it still didn't feel like it was right to do anything.

"Abby? You left the front door open," Cyrus told her coming into the bedroom.

"I can't do it."

"You can't do what?"

"I can't get rid of her things. Her clothes, the dishes, the food, what little there is of food here. I can't get rid of it. It feels wrong. It doesn't feel right to get rid of her things."

Cyrus sat next to her on the bed. "We can hire people to do this. You don't have to get rid of her things."

"No. I'll take care of it. I don't want strangers coming in and touching her things. Eventually, I'll get rid of her things, just… I can't do it now."

"Then we don't do it now. Whenever you're ready to do whatever with Liv's things, then I'll help you. Just let me know."


	12. Telling Alex

"I have to go see Alex.'

"Alone?"

"Huck won't go with me. So I'll go alone," Abby informed Cyrus.

"I'll go with you."

"As much as I would love for you to go with me, you can't. Your agents would have to go with you and then the President will find out and she never wanted him to know about Alex. So you can't go, I've got to go alone."

"Take Quinn."

"Quinn doesn't know about her either. The only people who know are you, me, and Huck. No one knows about Alex. I'll go by myself and let you know how it goes."

"Alright, break it gently. Alex is going to freak out. Liv's about the only person that has visited Alex for twenty years. It's been two weeks since she died, I think it's time we tell her."

"Of course."

Abby got in her car going for the hour drive to Rosewood Center. Taking a deep breath in to prepare herself for what was to come, she got out and went into the building.

"Good morning ma'am," the receptionist greeted her.

"Morning, I'm looking for Alexandra Pope," Abby said to her.

"For Alex? There's only one person who comes to visit Alex and you are definitely not her. I'll have to call Olivia."

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Lisa."

"Lisa, I'm Abby. I'm a friend of Olivia's. That's why I'm here. I have some news to tell Alex. Now if you'll just tell me where I can find her."

Lisa jotted down the number to Alex's room and handed to Abby telling her how to get there.

When Abby got to the door of Alex's room she looked through the window in the door seeing Alex. From where Abby was standing, Alex looked completely normal. Alex sat on the floor petting her orange cat that sat on the floor next to her, watching the news. Waiting a minute, Abby knocked and came into the room.

"Hey Alex, how you doing today?"

"ABBY! You're here! I've missed you!" Alex yelled pulling Abby to the floor with her so she could hug her.

"I'm sorry it's been a while. How's it going?"

"I'm all good here. It's been great. Last night I played checkers with May. She lives next door to me. And Freddy here is friends with her dog Sparky."

"That's cool. Have you been taking your medicine like you're supposed to?"

"Yes mom I have."

"Alex I have to tell you something."

"Well that sounds serious. What happened?"

Abby sat down on the floor and moved closer to Alex. "Liv was in an accident a couple weeks ago. She was in a car accident and the car blew up. She didn't make it out. Alex, Liv died."

Alex sat next to her not sure how to react. "Liv says gladiators don't cry."

"You can cry, Lexi, it's okay. I cried when I found out."

"You aren't supposed to cry, Abby. You can't have feelings. How's David?"

"Lexi…"

"I like you and David together. He seems like a nice guy. I saw him on the news a few times. And the President likes him. How's he doing?"

Abby knew this was a possibility. Alex would change the subject like Olivia would when something was brought up that she didn't want to discuss. "David's doing okay. He likes his job a lot at the White House."

"What about Huck?"

"Huck is doing real good. He has a wife and son. Kim and Javi. They're sweet."

"He hasn't come to see me for a while. I miss him. Liv said he was doing great. He was teaching that girl Quinn some new tech stuff. I wanted him to teach me something. But they won't let me have a computer here. But I get the news, so I catch a lot of stuff. Why wasn't Olivia's accident on the news?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't want a big deal made about her funeral."

"I didn't go to the funeral."

"I know."

"You didn't want me there."

Abby felt bad about that. "I wanted you there, Alexandra. But there was someone there that wouldn't have been able to handle having you there. My job is to protect him. So I had to keep you away. I'm so sorry Lexi."

"The President was there? Fitz was there? That's good."

"Liv told you about Fitz? What did she tell you?"

"That she loves him. And she really doesn't like Mellie. And she was upset with Dad about what he did to Jerry. Karen's an awesome girl and Teddy is adorable. The house that Fitz built for her up in Vermont is gorgeous. She said that Cyrus is always giving her a hard time about Fitz and her being together. I think he secretly wants them to be together. He wants them to be happy because he can't be happy since James died. Liv said he's growing to like Michael though. And she showed me a picture of Ella. She's cute. Liv tells me a lot. She said she was going to Vermont to get away for a bit since she was kidnapped. Liv doesn't like Fitz hovering all the time. I don't like them hovering over me here."

"I think I've forgotten how much you are like Olivia."

Abby looked straight at Alex in the eyes. She could see Olivia looking back at her.

"Abby, me and Liv are the same. Olivia is my identical twin sister. We are exactly the same in every way. Just that she's always been put together and I'm crazy."

"You aren't crazy, Alex. You're just sick."

"Sick people go to the doctor and go home. I'm home. My doctor is just around the corner. I'm crazy. I have hallucinations and am delusional. I hear things that aren't really there. Liv tells me that I'm okay all the time. She's just trying to make me feel better. That's why she got me Freddy last week. I told her I wanted a friend so she got me a cat. Freddy snuggles with me every night. I like him."

"Lexi, I don't think you heard me. Liv died almost three weeks ago. You've had Freddy for a while."

Alex shook her head no continuing to pet the cat. "Liv was here the other day. Two days ago. She got Freddy food and litter. She's supposed to be back tomorrow. Liv said she had some things to do. She was going to check on Edison. I don't like her with Eddy though. He's not very nice."

"Alex, Liv isn't coming back. She died."

"I think I would know if my other half died, Abby. I'd feel it. Because part of me would die with her."

"Okay, Lexi. I've got to go for now. I'll come back in a couple days and bring Freddy some food."

"He'll be full and fat if both you and Liv are feeding him."

"I bet. I'll see you soon."

Abby gave Alex a hug and got up. She turned back after she closed the door but could only see Olivia in her. It was going to be hard for her with Olivia being dead.


	13. Old Friend

"How'd Alex take it?" Cyrus asked Abby. They sat in Cyrus's office when Abby arrived the next morning for work.

"I guess she took it alright. But she says Liv's not dead; she would feel if Olivia was dead."

"Alex doesn't know what she's talking about. It's probably her way of coping. She'll understand eventually. Did she look okay?"

"I forgot how much alike they are. She looks so much like Liv."

"They are identical twins, Abby. It's very hard to tell them apart. Even their parents' didn't know when they were switching to be each other."

"Olivia brought her a cat. Freddy, he's an orange tabby cat. Alex said Olivia's supposed to come by today to bring him more food. I tried to explain to her again that she is dead but she didn't get it. I guess I'll take food up to her tomorrow. She is positive though that Olivia is alive. I wish she was right."

"We both do. But she isn't and we can't let Alex continue thinking that she is. It will only make matters worse when Liv doesn't show up to visit her sister every two days like she has for years."

"What if they aren't her hallucinations this time? Alex has been taking her medicine like she's supposed to be. She hasn't heard any voices or seen people trying to attack her in months. Maybe this time she's cured?"

Cyrus sat down next to her wanting her to be right. "Alex will never be cured. She has Schizophrenia. Even if she doesn't hear voices or see people trying to attack her, she still has it. As long as she keeps taking her meds the symptoms will be decreased. The schizophrenia will always be there."

"She thinks she's crazy."

"Well, technically, she is crazy. But like we agreed when Liv told us: Alex is sick. So since you, me, and Huck are the only ones who know about Alex, it's our job to make sure that she is doing okay. And to feed the cat that Olivia gave her. That's what we're supposed to do now."

"But what if…"

"No, no 'what if's'. We both know the reality of the situation and we have to keep it that way. You cannot let Alex get in your head."

"You're right. We have to let Alex understand that Liv's dead."

After they finished their coffee Cyrus headed down to the Oval for the morning meeting.

"Mr. Beene you can't go in there," Lauren stopped him. "He's in a meeting."

"Then I should be in there. Meetings are what I do."

"No, Sir, I mean he's in a personal meeting. No interruptions."

"What the hell is a personal meeting?"

"I'm not sure, he just said no one in, including you."

Cyrus sat down next to Lauren's desk waiting for the door to open.

"What did you find for me, Mark?" Fitz handed him a glass of water while he drank his Scotch.

"I spent the weekend looking over everything that I could find on Olivia Pope to find someone named Alex. I went through her college, high school, before that, and her coworkers and every other place that she's ever been that I could find. And unfortunately, I haven't found anyone close to the name Alex, Alexander, or Alexandra. I've tried every spelling every way but there's no one named that in contact with her."

"Family, friends? No one has any idea who this may be?"

"No one, Mr. President. I can't find anything."

"Keep looking until I say otherwise, Mark. I'll keep paying you, just find me something."

"Of course, Sir."

"Thanks, I'll call you in a few days to see what you have."

Mark left the Oval passing Cyrus on his way out. Cyrus watched him for a moment attempting to remember if he'd seen him before and went into the Oval.

"What was that about?" Cyrus asked Fitz taking the Scotch out of his hand.

"Old friend. What do you want?"

"It's time for your daily briefing. You would know that if you were sober though. How much have you had today?"

"Only a glass, Cyrus. No need to call in the Marines. Let's get this done with."


	14. Wake Up With Amnesia

"I'm here to see Edison Davis," Olivia told the receptionist. "Could you let him know Olivia's here?"

"Yes, ma'am," she told her. The receptionist called back to Edison's office relaying the message.

Within a few minutes Edison came up to the lobby of the firm. "Liv? What are you doing here?"

"I can't surprise my boyfriend and take him to lunch anymore? Well then I guess I'll go by myself."

"What kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke. I was going to take you to lunch. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the matter with me. I think the problem is you. Come back to my office with me and I'll order you a salad or something."

Olivia followed him back to the office sitting down across from him. "So what's going on? Are you too busy for lunch?"

"How do I put this?" Edison asked himself. "We aren't together, Liv. We haven't been together for several years. I'm married and have a child and another on the way. You don't live in New York anymore. What happened to you?"

"I woke up in the hospital the other day and the doctor said I was in a car accident. You weren't there when I woke up so I came to find you. What do you mean we aren't together? We're engaged."

"No, Liv, you gave me back the ring. You said you wanted 'extraordinary love' and it was something I couldn't give you."

"When did I say that? I never said that."

"Yes, you did. You told me at your apartment in DC that you wanted a different kind of love. It was just something that I couldn't give you. We broke up after that and I moved back here. What year is it?"

"2008. What kind of question is that?"

"Olivia, where was your accident at? What hospital did you wake up in?"

"I think in Maryland. I know I was at St. Joseph Medical Center when I woke up. What are you thinking?"

"It's 2015 Olivia. You're missing seven years. You don't remember anything between now and then?"

"No. It's really 2015?"

"Yeah, it is. I think you and I should go back to St. Joseph Medical Center and talk with your doctor. We can see what he says about your memory problem."

After taking the rest of the day off and calling his wife, Edison took Olivia back to the hospital for the three hour drive. When they arrived the nurse called Olivia's doctor who released her and they went to his office.

"Miss Pope, you have post traumatic amnesia. When the blast from the car threw you, you hit your head on something pretty hard. Your brain is completely fine. You don't have any swelling or damage to your brain except for the amnesia," he told them.

"So when would I get my memory back? Seven years is quite a lot to forget."

"I agree, that is a lot of time to lose. It's possible that you could get your memory back in the next five minutes. But it's also possible that you will never get them back. You may never remember what happened in the past seven years. Every case is different. You do not want to overdo it to attempt to get those memories back. I know it can be frustrating when you can't remember all of what happened but it could do more damage if you keep trying to remember. Just take it easy and go day by day to figure things out."

Edison and Olivia sat with the doctor for an hour trying to come up with a plan to regain her memories. When they were done, Edison drove her back to her apartment in DC.

"I have some nice things," she smirked going into the apartment.

"Yes, you do. I'll set up your cell phone and put my number in it. You can always call me if you need anything. Let's try to go through some things here and figure out what we can about what you've been doing the last seven years. You did work at the White House. That could be one step to regaining memories."

"Alright, we can start there. Maybe I had friends who work there still?"

"Yes, you do. Cyrus Beene still works there. He'd probably have lots of information that could help you. We can go tomorrow and see what he says."

"Actually, there's someplace I need to go before that. I have someone I need to see."

"Okay, I'll take you there tomorrow."

"No, I have to go by myself. I don't want her to freak out."

"Whatever you need, Liv."


	15. Visiting Alex

"How's she doing today?" Olivia asked Alex's doctor.

"She's had better days. She's not that great lately. Your friend came to see her the other day and didn't give her good news I guess. But Alex doesn't want to talk about it. She's sat on her bed with that cat for the past two days. Alex won't leave her room," Dr. Henry told her.

"When did she get a cat?"

Dr. Henry looked a bit confused at her. "You brought her a cat a couple weeks ago. Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. My doctor said I have amnesia from a car accident. I'll go see Alex now." Walking away, Liv went to find her sister in her room. "Hey Lexi, how's it going?"

"Abby said you died. You aren't dead right? I'm not going crazy today?"

"Nope, I'm really here. When did Abby come see you?"

"Two days ago. She was here and told me you died in an explosion. Where've you been? Everyone thinks you're dead."

Olivia set her purse down on the chair and sat next to her sister on the bed. "Well, I'm not dead. You and me are perfectly fine. Abby shouldn't have told you that. I'll find her and tell her to be quiet. I guess I did get you a cat."

"Yup, Freddy is my best friend."

"I thought I was."

"Okay, he's my second best friend."

"Good. So what do you say you and me go walk around a bit? We can go to the garden."

Alex followed Olivia out to the garden behind the building telling her about the food she had for dinner the night before.

"The sounds so delicious, Lexi. I need your help with something. I guess if Abby thinks I'm dead then she knows I was in an accident and told you, right?" She watched Alex nod and continued. "Do you know where I was working? Or who I was dating? Any of my friends? Can you tell me anything I told you?"

Alex sat down on the bench thinking. "You said something about Vermont. A house up there that someone built you. Oh, you were kidnapped! But you didn't tell me who did it or who saved you or anything. And you showed me a picture of Ella. And of some man who's on TV a lot but I can't remember his name. He has kids too. And you really like him, like like him."

"But you don't know his name. Who is Ella? She's one of my friends?"

"She's your daughter."

"I have a daughter? How old is she? Who's her father?"

"I don't know. She's maybe four? Livie I don't know a lot of that!"

"Okay, it's okay Lexi. I'll figure it out. Has anyone else come by to see you other than Abby?"

"No, just Abby. I don't want to get her in trouble though! Don't tell her I told you."

"She's not in trouble Lexi. She can come see you whenever."

After Olivia took Alex back to her room she took Edison's car back to DC. When she walked into her apartment, Edison was waiting for her on the couch.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Why didn't you tell me I have a daughter? Where's Ella? Who is her dad? Are you?"

Edison got up and brought her to the couch trying to calm her. "I didn't know you have a child, Olivia. And I'm definitely the father if you do. Ella? I think Cyrus Beene has a daughter named Ella."

"Cyrus and I have a daughter! That cannot be right! This doesn't make sense. How do I make sense of all this?"

"I don't know, Liv. Tomorrow we can go to the White House and talk with Cyrus. I'm pretty sure that you of all people don't need an appointment to see him."

"You have to get back to your wife and kids, Edison. I'm sorry I wasted your time with all of this. You should head back tonight and be with your family. Thank you for your help though."

"Anytime, Liv. Whenever you need me. Good luck with all of this tomorrow," Edison said before walking out.

At the White House, Fitz downed another bottle of Scotch for the day. Finishing his first and ready to go to the second bottle. He had a meeting scheduled with Mark before he headed up to the residence for the night. Pouring himself another drink, Fitz hit the intercom telling Lauren to let Mark in.

"Any news?" Fitz asked taking a sip.

"I think I may have found…" Mark stopped as the door slammed open.

"I'm in a private meeting, Cyrus. You'll have to wait."

"You," Cyrus pointed at Mark, "get out. Mr. President, we need to talk." After a minute of no one moving, Cyrus yelled again. "Get! Out! Now!"

Mark looked over to Fitz who nodded telling him to leave the room for now.

"What's the problem now, Cyrus?" Fitz asked finishing the glass.

"You are the current problem. Stop digging. You cannot dig."


	16. Make It Happen

"You cannot go digging into things you shouldn't be digging into!" Cyrus screamed at Fitz in the Oval.

After finishing the last of the glass, Fitz set it down on the desk coming around towards the couch. "And what am I digging into that I shouldn't be?"

"That guy, Mark Craig, he's not an old friend, he's an investigator. And you cannot have him around here. You can't go digging into whoever Alex is. It doesn't concern you anymore. Olivia is dead! None of it matters!"

"Do you honestly believe that you have to keep reminding me that she is dead? You think I don't know that? I am very fully aware that Olivia is gone. I know that she is dead. You do not have to keep telling me that!"

"Then just stop digging. Leave it alone. If she wanted you to know about Alex, she would have told you!"

"Olivia is a bundle of secrets. She doesn't tell me anything."

"Don't do that, Fitz."

"Don't do what?"

"Is. Doesn't. You keep using words like she's still here. And she's not. As much as we may want her here, she's gone. And all her secrets died with her. Nothing matters about her secrets anymore. And any secrets that she was keeping that certain people knew about are being taken care of. Stop digging into Alexandra's life!"

Fitz's ears shot up. "Alexandra? Who's Alexandra?"

"Alex, Alexandra, Alexander. Just stop digging."

"No, you said Alexandra. You know who Alex is? Who is it?"

"Fitz, you are obviously drunk. You don't know what you're saying. Alex is someone that Olivia made up. There is no Alex."

"Obviously there is! And you know who Alex is. Tell me who it is."

"There is absolutely no one named Alex!"

"Cyrus, what are you doing!" Abby yelled when she opened the door more. When Mark left, he didn't close the door all the way, giving everyone access to hear what was being said inside the Oval. When Abby heard the name Alex, he flew the door open and went inside closing it behind her. "You cannot say anything about Alex!"

"Wait, you know who Alex is?" Fitz asked Abby as he sat down on the couch.

"Wasn't Cyrus just telling you about her?"

"Alex is a her?"

"Cyrus what in hell is going on in here? We promised her not to say anything," Abby commented.

"And you are not helping matters," Cyrus countered.

Fitz sat back watching the two of them. "You two are going to tell me who Alex is and what she has to do with Olivia. And you're going to tell me now. And I want the truth."

Cyrus and Abby looked at each other unsure of what to do. "We promised not to tell, Cyrus. Even with her dead, we have to keep that promise."

"It's not like he's going to go kidnap her, Abby. He won't even see her, ever. And I don't know why she kept Alex a secret from him. He did build her a damn house. And look at what her father did to his son. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"What I think is irrelevant. We swore to her to not tell anyone and protect her. That's all we were supposed to do. That's all we should be doing."

"Would the two of you knock it off and start explaining before I get Mark back in here and he can tell me who this Alex is?" Fitz barked.

Abby sat down on the couch across from Fitz with Cyrus on the other end of her. "Fine, but I don't like this."

"Noted for the record," Fitz said. "Now start explaining."

Cyrus poured a glass of Scotch for himself, knowing it was going to take a while. Abby sat with her arms crossed listening to Cyrus start explaining.

"Olivia's not an only child. She has an identical twin sister. Alexandra, or Alex, sometimes Lexi."

"Why haven't I met her? What's wrong with her?"

Abby huffed, showing her clear irritation. "Nothing is wrong with her. And don't ever say that again."

"Abby, he's still the President."

"At this moment, he's not. He's Olivia's… significant other, since I don't know how to explain it."

"Okay, so there's nothing wrong with Alex. Why haven't I met her? Why was Liv hiding her?"

Cyrus took a sip and set the glass back on the coffee table. "When Alex and Liv were in high school, Alex went a little… delusional? Is that how you would put it Abby?" Abby nodded letting him continue. "Alex thought she was hearing voices and seeing things. Over time it just got worse. After several doctors, they found out Alex has schizophrenia."

"Why… why wouldn't Olivia tell me that? Why keep her a secret?" Fitz asked.

"Liv didn't want people judging Alex. So she didn't tell anyone but Abby, Huck, and me. We're the only people that know that she exists. Now it's our job to take care of her."

The three sat in silence letting Fitz digest what was said.

"Where is Alex? Where did she hide her?" Fitz asked.

"Rosewood Medical Center Mental Institution up in Maryland," Abby answered. Fitz got up putting his jacket on. "Where are you going?"

"To Maryland. To see Alex."

"No, no you're not," Abby yelled. "You can't go see her."

"You know, I really am tired of the two of you saying what I can and can't do. The one person that I love has died and has a twin sister that I've never met that needs help. Obviously, I'm going to help her."

Cyrus moved towards the door attempting to stop him. "You cannot go meet Alex. Alex doesn't know you. You'll freak her out."

"If Olivia was here and she introduced you to her, it'd be possibly okay. Alex doesn't do well with new people. And you can't handle it. You won't be able to handle Alex."

"I need to meet Alexandra. Figure out how to make it happen."


	17. Meeting Alex

"I've called her doctor and he thinks that Alex will be just fine meeting him because she's seen him on the news. Also that Liv used to talk to her about him," Abby informed Cyrus and Fitz. "We can go this afternoon. Secret service just left to check out the hospital and secure it. We're leaving here in a few minutes."

"Good, now that we've got all that settled, let's head out," Fitz said going to the door.

"You two should go. I'll stay here and keep everything moving. Someone has to keep their head in the game today and it obviously won't be you," Cyrus told them leaving to his office.

When Abby and Fitz arrived at Rosewood, they were greeted by Dr. Henry who showed Fitz to Alex's room. Fitz watched Alex through the glass in the door for several minutes.

"She looks exactly like Olivia," Fitz commented.

"They are identical twins, Sir," Abby reminded him. After another minute she stepped in front of him. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. You can't handle this because they look the same, that much is obvious. Perhaps after a while, we can come back and try again. When Liv's death isn't all you can think about, we can come back and try again so you can meet her."

"Abby, Liv hid her from me for seven years. I've met the awful parents. I can handle seeing someone who looks exactly like Olivia. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. That's not Liv. She's the complete opposite of Liv. Where Olivia would tell you to shut up and put you in your place, Alex doesn't. She will take what you throw at her without complaint."

"Why would I yell at her? She hasn't done anything wrong. It's not her fault that she is crazy."

"That's another thing. Alex is not crazy. She is sick. That is how we refer to it. And you do not bring it up or talk about it unless Alex says something about it. We are very careful with the words that we say around Alex."

"I understand. So let's go in and I can meet her."

Reluctantly, Abby opened the door letting Fitz come in behind her.

"Hey Lexi, I brought someone who wanted to meet you. Up for some visitors?" Abby asked hugging her.

"Anytime, Abs! Especially if you bring him! Hey Fitz!" Alex screamed her excitement.

"Lexi, that's Mr. President."

"No, it's perfectly fine, Abby. Alexandra, you can call me Fitz. You are Olivia's sister. Alexandra, do you think it'd be okay if Abby left the room and you and I can talk?"

"Sir, that's not…"

"It's fine, Abby. He can stay and chat. As long as you quit calling me Alexandra. I'm Alex or Lexi. Get out Abby." Abby watched Alex a moment then Fitz and slowly left the room. "So Fitz, who told you about me? Abby or Cyrus?"

"In a way, Olivia did. I just didn't put the pieces together," Fitz told her as he sat on the couch in her room.

"Liv wouldn't do that. I'm an embarrassment to her. She wouldn't tell anyone about me."

"You aren't an embarrassment, Alex. I think Olivia just wanted to protect you. She loves… loved you a lot. She didn't want anyone hurting you in any way."

"But she didn't tell you about me. She told me everything about you. How are Karen and Teddy? They are adorable."

"Karen is doing great. She loves school with her friends. And Teddy is good, learning something new every day. What did Olivia tell you about me?"

"I watch you on the news all the time. I saw all the State of the Unions that you've done. You did pretty well this year. Thanks for taking care of Liv when I can't. She loves you. She loves you a lot. Vermont sounds like a cool place to live with Liv when you're done being President and playing house."

"Playing house? What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's what I call what you do, you know, playing house, with Mellie. Liv finds it funny. It actually is when you think about it. Like me and Liv when we were little with Stephen. You're married but you aren't really married. You have kids, make dinner, come home from work. It's that game that all kids play. Liv didn't like it very much. Stephen and me were always married and she was our kid. And we had two other babies. And a dog. That's what it looks like you do with Mellie. You're playing house. I guess Liv is just waiting for the game to end. I really hope it does end soon. I don't like seeing Liv upset. And that's what you're doing to her. You're making her upset! And that makes me upset! Stop playing that stupid game and grow up, Fitz. Please just grow up."

Abby could hear Alex yelling through the door, immediately she opened it coming in and yelling at Fitz. "I told you she didn't like new people. You've got her upset!"

"Abby, get out. Alex and I are fine."

"She's yelling, Fitzgerald. That's not fine."

"I'm okay, Abby," Alex tossed in, "go outside."

"Fine, yell if you need me, Lexi. And you," she said pointing at Fitz, "Stop upsetting her."

When Abby left, Fitz moved forward on the couch. "Alex, when did you last see Liv? When was she last here?"

"She was here yesterday. She brought me food for Freddy; he's hiding under the bed. She said something about Edison being at her apartment waiting for her. I never met him. I don't think Liv likes him very much. I like you better. You love Olivia. I can tell. I don't think Edison loved her. Maybe he did though. But she doesn't love him."

Fitz had to keep reminding himself that Olivia was dead. Alex was mentally ill and didn't know how to put her past tense words and present words apart. He kept in his mind that Olivia was not coming back in any way and Alex was not Olivia.

"Well Alex, it's been great meeting you. I'm sorry it took so long for us to meet."

"No worries. I know my sister. It's been great meeting you, Fitz. And I'm sorry about what my dad did to Jerry. I hope you will be happy with Liv in Vermont. She loves the house. She was heading up there a few weeks ago. Tell Liv that I need grape juice when she comes to see me in two days, please."

Unsure of how to respond, Fitz nodded and shook her hand. "Thanks for letting me visit, Alex. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Fitz."

Alex sat back on her bed and turned on the news as Fitz left.

"You did tell her that Olivia is dead, didn't you Abby?"

"Of course, she just refuses to believe it. She would know if Liv was dead. Eventually she's come to terms with it."

Following Fitz to the car, Abby heard her cell phone ring and pulled it out.

"We're leaving right now, Cyrus. He just met Alex and all is fine," Abby informed him.

"He did meet, Alex?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, he wasn't just sitting in a mental hospital talking to the walls. What's wrong with you?"

"Abby, we have a situation."


	18. We Have A Situation

"I'm here to see Cyrus Beene," Olivia informed the guard at the gate. "He's an old friend I'd like to talk to. Any way that you can get me in?"

The guard, Morris, stared blankly at her for several moments. "You are Olivia Pope aren't you?" Olivia nodded and he continued. "Where is your hard pass? You don't need an appointment to see Mr. Beene."

"I'm not sure what you mean about my 'hard pass'. I don't think I have one. Could you please just call Cyrus and tell him I need to see him?"

"Go ahead in, Miss Pope; he'll be surprised to see you."

Morris handed her a pass and a map and she proceeded in. Slowly, Olivia walked down the halls staring at the paintings on the walls on the way towards Cyrus's office asking people where it was. People looked confused at her. Everyone thought she was dead and now a ghost is walking through the West Wing of the White House.

Olivia stopped around the corner from the Situation Room finding a woman on her way out of there.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Cyrus Beene's office?" Liv asked her.

Confused knowing this was Olivia Pope who knew more about the White House than she did, the lady told her where to go and moved on. Before Olivia could take a step anywhere, Cyrus grabbed her arm pulling her down the hallway to his office.

"How in hell did you manage to get out of the hospital?" Cyrus screamed as he closed the door. "You know the President is on his way to see you and you're not there, this is a problem."

"Why would the President be coming to see me? And I haven't been in the hospital for a few days."

"Abby talked to your doctor this morning, how did you get out? That place has security everywhere. That's why she put you there, for your own protection."

"I have to see my daughter. Tell me where she is."

"You don't have a daughter. We have to get you back to the hospital before Fitz finds out that you're gone and starts sending out the troops to find you."

Olivia sat down in the chair. "I'm so confused again. Why would the President care where I am? I don't know him and he doesn't know me. Cyrus you have to help me find my daughter! I don't know where Ella is or who her father is. Will you help me find her please?"

"Alex, you don't…"

"I'm not Alex! You've met Alex, she's at the hospital, remember?"

"Alex, you are Alex. Remember? Abby told you that Olivia died. The car accident?"

"I was in a car accident? That does explain a lot."

"Okay, Alex this isn't funny. Olivia was in the car accident and the car blew up. I have to get you back to Rosewood before Fitz gets there."

"Cyrus! I am Olivia. Alex is still at Rosewood. Why don't you believe me?"

"Alexandra, you have a mental illness that doesn't help you see reality sometimes. We need to go back to Rosewood so Dr. Henry can help you. Don't you miss Freddy?"

"Who is Freddy? Who are these people that you are talking about! Just help me find Ella! Was she in the car when the accident happened?"

"Alex…"

"I AM NOT ALEX! I'm Olivia Carolyn Pope. I've known you since college. Cyrus please help me!"

"That is ENOUGH! You and I both know that you are Alex. Now let's go to my car and I'll take you back to Rosewood."

Olivia crossed her arms not moving. "Cy, ask me anything that you think only Olivia would know. You'll see that I am Olivia."

"You two are identical sisters. You share everything."

"Ask anyway. There are some things that Alex doesn't know that Olivia does. So ask."

Cyrus moved towards his desk sitting next to Olivia. "How did Edison propose the first time?"

"He put the ring in my wine glass. And I said yes. But after a while I didn't like that he was never doing something with me. That's when I found out he was cheating on me with some woman in his office."

Cyrus thought for a minute to think of something that Olivia would know and Alex wouldn't. "When Olivia put Alex into Rosewood, Olivia couldn't take being alone without her. What did she do?"

"You swore you wouldn't bring that up again, Cyrus."

"What happened?"

"I took what was left of the anti-psychotic drugs that Alex left in the medicine cabinet. There were only four left. And you found me and called an ambulance. I spent five days in the emergency room and on the psych floor until I wasn't crazy. They pumped my stomach and gave me several sedatives."

"Olivia must have told you that."

"That would have been stupid on my part. Cyrus, you have to believe me. I'm not Alex."

"You have to be Alex! Olivia is dead! Her body blew up with the car. We had the memorial and the President was there. We can't have made a mistake like that. It's just not possible."

"Call Rosewood and ask them if Alex is there. Have them go check her room."

Cyrus pulled out his cell phone and called Abby.

"We're leaving right now, Cyrus. He just met Alex and all is fine," Abby informed him.

"He did meet, Alex?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, he wasn't just sitting in a mental hospital talking to the walls. What's wrong with you?"

"Abby, we have a situation."


	19. She's Alive

"What do you mean there's a situation? We haven't been gone for three hours and there's a problem already? Cyrus, what's wrong?" Abby questioned him.

"Are you on your way back?"

"We're leaving now."

"When you get back come straight to my office and do not tell Fitz anything. I'll explain when you get here." Cyrus hung up with Abby and stared at Olivia. "How did you get out of the car? It exploded. The other driver never saw you get out of the car."

"My doctor said that I was probably thrown from the car when I was trying to get out. But I didn't know the car exploded. I woke up at the hospital and didn't know anything."

Cyrus got up and left the room. He went up to the drive way to meet Fitz and Abby. After ten minutes, they arrived.

"Sir, you have a meeting in the Situation Room. Abby, let's go to my office."

Cyrus practically ran back to his office with Abby following close behind him.

"Cyrus! Slow down! What's going…on?" Abby went into his office and saw the problem. "What the hell kind of sick joke is this? You found a look alike?"

"Abby!" Olivia yelled hugging her quick.

"This is all wrong, Olivia doesn't hug people."

"I just haven't seen you in a while. It's been a while. Since college, I think?"

Abby stared at Cyrus wanting to know what is happening.

"Cyrus, explain please?"

"You are not going to believe it. This is Olivia. She was thrown from the explosion and hit her head on something. This really is Liv. She's alive," Cyrus told her.

"Now I see the problem."

Olivia watched the two unsure of what was happening. "Can either of you explain to me what the problem is? If I'm alive, which I am, I don't see what the issue here is. And I've seen that look on your face before Cyrus, it's a big problem. But apparently, I'm missing it. So someone please explain."

Abby sat down next to Olivia crossing her legs. "After you got out of the hospital where did you go?"

"Back to New York to see Edison. He says I'm missing a chunk of time. I thought it was 2008 and he says it's 2015. I'm missing seven years of my life and he doesn't know what any of it was. Edison is married and has one kid with another on the way. And I don't understand this! We were getting married! What's the problem here?"

Before Abby could explain anything, Cyrus jumped in. "He could walk in here any minute and see her. This is going to send him flying to begin with. We have to get her out of here and back to her apartment until we can explain to him what's happened."

"Cyrus, what has happened?" Liv asked.

"You're supposed to be dead," Abby told her. "He's been grieving since your memorial. All he does is drink and yell now. Before you died… well before the accident you said something to him about Alex. He hired an investigator to figure out who Alex is, but Cyrus and I told him instead. We just got back from seeing her."

"I'm still confused, who is he?"

"The President, Fitz."

"Why would he care who Alex is? And why grieve for me?"

Cyrus stepped out of the room having to go meet Fitz for a meeting. "Fitz and you were together. I mean like dating together. But he's married and your father killed his son," Abby continued.

"So the President, Fitz, is my boyfriend? And we've been together for how long?"

"About six years on and off. After you were kidnapped, something happened to you and you switched on and off around him. I'm not sure. Fitz can probably answer all your questions about this. We just have to tell him you're alive first."

"And he's not going to believe you that I'm really alive. He's going to be like Cyrus and think that I'm Alex."

"More than likely."

"Then here's a solution to the problem. Don't tell him I'm alive. If we've been on and off for six years then obviously there's something wrong with one of us. Or both of us."

"Liv, we have to tell him. He's been mourning you for weeks."

"So let him. Mourning comes to an end. Maybe we just aren't meant to be together. He's married and I'm single. He runs the country and I what? I wait for him to give me time out of his day? While his wife gets the benefits of him."

"You two have a twisted relationship that only he can explain. Maybe after a while we can go and ask him some questions. And he can help you try to remember. Just give me a day, Liv, and we'll get this all figured out, I promise."

"Okay, fine. One day and then let's move on. I'm going to see Alex in the morning. Call me after that."


	20. Seeing Olivia

"Good morning Alex, ready to go for a walk?" Liv asked her handing Alex a cup of orange juice.

"You could bring me coffee instead you know."

"Coffee is bad for you and I'm having tea. And you don't like tea. Put your shoes on so we can go."

"Yes mom."

Olivia waited while Alex got ready so they could go for their morning walk through the garden.

"Morning, Mr. President. If you're going to make a morning run today, you better get going," Cyrus informed him.

Putting on his jacket, Fitz replied. "Actually I'm going to Rosewood to have a morning walk with Alex. She's always inside so I thought I'd go with her for an hour today. Then have my meetings of torture."

"You are the one who wanted to be President. This is what you signed up for Fitz."

"Don't remind me."

"Take Abby with you, she can give you your brief in the car."

"Way to kill two birds, Cy. I'll be back in a bit."

Fitz called for Abby to meet him at the car.

"Where to, Sir?" Abby asked after being summoned.

"We're going to see Alex. I thought she could use some fresh air. And I need a morning run so what's better than hanging out with Alex."

"We're going now?"

"That's what the car is for. We are going now."

Abby got in after Fitz slid over. "Sir, there's something that I have to tell you before we get any further."

"If you have a crush on me Abby, that's fine. Just know that it will never work out. I'm never going to be over Olivia," Fitz smirked.

"You aren't my type to begin with. I'm a Republican. But this is serious."

"Alright, spill it."

"The situation that Cyrus had yesterday was Olivia. She's not dead, she's alive. And she's in DC."

Fitz sat up straight staring at Abby. She could tell that he was about to blow up.

"Do you think that's funny? That whatever joke you and Cyrus pulled out of your ass is to be funny about Olivia. You and Cyrus have been yelling at me for weeks to stop drinking and stop grieving for her because she's dead and then all the sudden you think it's funny to just laugh at me and tell me she's alive? You two just piss me off lately. Neither of you are funny."

"I wouldn't joke about this. This isn't funny. But I'm serious. Olivia is alive. And she's…"

"Just shut up Abby. Don't talk about her again to me."

For the rest of the car ride, Abby kept her mouth shut. He was certainly in a mood now. When the car stopped, Fitz got out heading down to Alex's room with Abby behind him. Fitz looked through the window in the door seeing if she was in there.

"Excuse me doctor," Fitz stopped the man walking past, "have you seen Alex?"

"Yes, sir, she's out in the garden. She'll be back any minute. You can wait here. The garden is pretty big so it may be easier waiting for her here, Mr. President."

"Sure, thank you."

Fitz opened the door and sat on the couch with Abby moving to the chair across the room.

"Thanks for the orange juice," Alex said opening her room door. Walking in she saw both Abby and Fitz. "Oh my God! You're back!"

Standing up, Fitz braced himself for Alex running to him and hugging him. "Yeah, I thought we could go for a walk but it seems that you've already done that." Looking up, Fitz saw Olivia. With Alex by his side, there was no doubt that he could tell that was her. "Livie." Fitz nearly started crying. Olivia could hear the little catch in his voice when he said her nickname. "You are here."

Olivia tilted her head staring at him. Slowly, she moved towards him and stuck out her hand. "Olivia Pope. You seem to know Alex well. And you are?"

Fitz stared at her, ignoring her waiting hand. "What are you doing?"

"Unless times have changed in these seven years, introducing myself seems to be the proper greeting. Did I miss something new?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Olivia?"

Before she could say anything else, Abby jumped in beside Liv. "Sir, if you would have let me continue earlier, I could have explained all this. Olivia is missing seven years of her life. She does not know who you are."

"Abby, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute."

Fitz held the door open letting her out and closed it behind them.

"You should have told me about this."

"I tried to tell…"

"This was important."

"I know. I did try…"

"Who else knows about this? Who knows that she is actually alive?"

"You and Cyrus and Edison and me. Sir, I was trying…"

"And why doesn't she remember the last seven years of her life?"

"She was…"

"And what about Edison?"

"Fitz! Shut up and let me finish!" Abby yelled making Secret Service turned to them. "Okay, sorry I had to yell. If you want answers, you have to let me talk."

"Alright go ahead."

"The doctor told her that she was probably trying to get out of the car when it exploded and the explosion threw her and she hit her head on a tree or something. She hit her head and lost the last seven years of her life. She doesn't know you or anything about you. She doesn't know that you're the President or about your relationship."

Fitz sat down on the floor next to the door. He put his head in his hands and let the tears fall down his face for a minute. Giving himself one minute to let go of the world and feel what he didn't want to. When his minute was up, he stood up and walked back into Alex's room.

"Olivia, I'm Fitzgerald Grant. Call me Fitz," he said holding out his hand.

Liv stepped towards him shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. Alex tells me you're the President. Congratulations."

"Thank you, would you mind joining me for the day? There's some things that I would like to talk to you about."

"I suppose I can do that. I'll get a cab to the White House and meet you there."

"Actually, I'd prefer if you rode with me."

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't know you."

"That's funny. I'm the President and Abby is riding with me. You'll be fine riding with me."

After a minute of arguing, Olivia finally agreed to go with him. She told her sister goodbye and left with Fitz and Abby. In the car, Abby pulled out her cell phone sending Cyrus a quick text.

 _"She's in the car with us. Be back soon."_


	21. Asking Questions

The trip back to the White House was silent the entire way. Olivia didn't know what to say to either Fitz or Abby. Fitz wanted to say something but not with Abby around.

When they arrived back at the White House, Cyrus met them at the driveway.

"Cyrus," Fitz called his name getting out of the car. "I need you to handle my meetings for the day with Abby. Olivia and I are going up to the Residence. I don't want to be disturbed unless the building is on fire."

"Yes, Sir. Hey Liv," Cyrus replied.

Fitz helped Abby then Olivia out of the car leading Olivia up to the Residence.

"Won't your wife be suspicious if I'm in the private residence in the White House in the middle of the day?" Liv asked still following him.

"Not really, but she will wonder who you are, since you're supposed to be dead."

"But I'm not dead. I wish someone would make it sound like a good thing that I'm not dead."

"It's a good thing, a very great thing, that you're not dead. Believe me; I am beyond thrilled that you are alive. I'm just not so thrilled that you don't remember me. So I am trying to remain calm. I want to show you some things and maybe it'll jog your memory and you'll remember. You remember Abby and Cyrus… and Edison."

"Yes, but I've known them for years. And why do you say Edison's name like that? You don't like him?"

"Not at all. He's just… he's not right for you."

"But you are? Abby told me we've had on and off relationships for six years. You're married. You have kids. You're the leader of the free world."

"Yes, yes, I know. You told me that before in the Oval Office. You wanted me to be a better man that's why you left. I know all of this. I have a constant reminder every day."

"I left? Why?"

"You said, and I quote 'you wanted to be a better man, to be the man I voted for' and then you left the White House. You gave me your resignation letter and I didn't see you again for a year. Cyrus asked you to come in to handle a situation. And then you were beyond pissed at me for sleeping with another girl and you got called in to save the day. The Olivia Pope does it again. Fixes problems, handle crises. That's the OPA motto."

"And what's OPA?"

"The firm you run. Whenever there's a problem, people call you and you make the problems go away. Which reminds me, have you told Huck and Quinn that you're alive?"

"I don't know who those people are. I've only seen you, Abby, Cyrus, Alex, and Edison. Those were the only people that I could think of that I needed to see. And you weren't on that list until this morning."

"Abby tried to tell me in the car on the way to see Alex that you were alive. I thought she was playing a sick joke."

"But there's nothing funny about that."

"Which is exactly what I told her. I didn't think there was any possible way that you could get out of the car. The driver that hit you said he saw your door open but didn't see anyone get out. And that's when the explosion hit."

"Why was I in an accident? Who was the other driver? How do you know me? How does our relationship work when you're married and President? How did we meet? Why aren't I with Edison? Where's my daughter? Who's her father? I don't understand all of this!"

Fitz moved over to sit on the coffee table in front of Olivia. His first instinct was to hold her, but realized that might be a bad idea since she didn't really know him. Instead, he took her hands in his drawing light circles with his thumbs on the top of her hands.

"Livie, we're going to help you remember. Whatever questions you have, we'll help you figure out. Cyrus, Abby, and I are all here to help you with whatever you need. Just relax and you and I can try to fill in some pieces."

"Okay," she said calming down. "Thank you, Mr. President."

"Olivia, whatever you do, please do not call me Mr. President. You make me sound like a gym teacher. And for that matter, don't call me sir. I'm just Fitz."

"That's inappropriate."

"Then let's be inappropriate." Fitz watched her face turn to confusion. "Sorry, 'inappropriate' means something to you and me. Alright, ask what questions you have. But let's start with the daughter."

"Where is she?"

"Liv, you don't have a daughter. You don't have kids."

"But I have to. Alex said that Ella is adorable."

"Oh, Ella. She's not your daughter. Ella's our goddaughter. We're her godparents. Cyrus is one of her dad's. James is her other, but James died."

"Cyrus is gay?"

"He has been for a while. James wanted a child and they adopted Ella. You and I held her when she was christened." Fitz stopped reliving the memory of what happened after the christening in the closet.

"Are you okay?"

Fitz held her hands tighter trying to keep her with him. "I'm fine. Just… don't leave again."

"Kind of hard to leave when you're breaking my hands."

"Sorry, I don't mean to."

"Fitz, I'm not going anywhere. I don't really have anyone to turn to even if I did want to leave. Edison has his own family and the only people I can remember are down stairs a wing away. I don't have much of a choice in where to go."

"Good, for me anyway."

"Do you know why Edison and I aren't together? Is it because of you?"

"I suppose it is. You were together when I was shot and when I woke up from the coma, you weren't together anymore. I can only conclude that it's my fault."

"You were shot?"

"Yeah, at my birthday gala. Mellie threw a party I didn't want and someone shot me. She's in jail now. That was another lead in to one of our break ups."

"When you say 'one of', how many have we had?"

"Somewhere around five. I try not to remember those. I've been trying to only focus on the good memories since your memorial. Like when we went to Camp David, or when we go to Vermont."

"Alex said we have a house up there."

"She's right, we do. That was where we were going to move to when I was done being President. Vermont is our dream. It's our endgame."

"That seems fine."

"When I saw Alex yesterday, she said you were going up to the house to get away for a while. That was probably where you were heading when the accident happened. But I'm not for sure. For all I know you were going somewhere so I'd never find you. You've done that before. Run off to some island with Jake when I needed you more than ever," Fitz got up and went behind the couch trying not to get upset again. "But you came back. And you stayed. That's all that matters."

"Who is Jake?"

"I'd really not like to discuss him. Ask Abby about him later."

"Alright, what about the accident? Did I see you that day?"

Fitz poured himself a shot of Scotch and gave Olivia a glass of water. "I don't have wine around here anymore. I know it's your favorite. I showed up at your apartment that day. We got into an argument and you left. I asked where you were going and the last thing I heard you say was 'somewhere you aren't'. I should have gone after you. I should have stopped you or sent Secret Service to stop you. Damn it! I should have made you stay."

"Fitz, I may be missing the past seven years, but I still know myself better than anyone. Even if you did follow me or send the Secret Service with me, I would have kept going. Wherever I was going, I would have kept going and been angry with you. I'm stubborn, I know that, and I'm guessing you know that too. So you coming after me probably wouldn't have done either of us any good. The accident still would have happened. There's nothing either of us could have done to stop the accident from happening."

"I have my powers of persuasion. I could have made you stay. I would have picked you up and dragged back into the apartment."

"Then why didn't you? If you could have done it, then why not do it?"

"I guess I was just so mad at you that I didn't care. I figured you'd be back after you cooled off and came to your senses."

"How do you know that I was in the wrong? Maybe it was you in the wrong that time."

"My God, I really wish you had your memory back."

"You and me both."

"After you returned from the kidnapping, you were different. You weren't being Olivia. You were wild."

Olivia started to put some pieces together. "Who told you about Alex? I only told Cyrus and Abby about her. And I made them swear not to tell anyone about her. How do you know about Alex?"

"The night of the accident I went to your apartment. The door was locked so I used my key to get in and the lights were off except the bedroom light. I went over to your bedroom and some guy was on top of you. I freaked out, I pushed him off you, and then we all started yelling. You were yelling at me for coming in and telling the guy to get out. But both of you were naked. You were having sex with him but I didn't recognize it. I saw him on you and thought he was raping you, that's why I pushed him off you. You had PTSD since your return. You were carrying a gun around your apartment, Liv. I didn't know what to do. But he kept calling you Alex. And I didn't know who that was. When he left I asked you why he was calling you Alex. You said when you were Alex you didn't…"

"Have to be put together. That when I'm Alex I can be a totally different person. As Alex I can be as crazy as I wanted to be."

"You remember that?"

"No, I just know the line. That wasn't the first time that I've played Alex. I've been Alex before. Just so I didn't have to be Olivia Pope. It was easier. I could be wild."

"Sometimes I wonder about you. How can you be so put together all the time? Why is it you have your team be gladiators all the time? I used to wonder what happened to make you so cold. I know why now."

"Fitz, don't blame me on Alex. It's not her fault."

"No, it's not Alex's fault. And it's not Alex I blame. It's your parents."

"I take it you know my parents then?"

"Oh yes, we've met, unfortunately. Eli killed my son, and Maya is why I shot down a plane. I'm not very fond of your parents."

"No one is."

"They put Alex in a hospital and never come to see her."

"I put Alex in the hospital. It was safer for her there. I was going to law school and couldn't watch her twenty four hours a day. Rosewood can watch her. They make sure she takes her medicine at the right time and she has friends there. I visit her every two days. And I never miss a holiday or her birthday. I got her a cat. Alex is the most important person in my life. I have to help her in any way that I can. She's my twin sister."


	22. You Need Protection

After a long day of talking with Fitz, Liv was desperate to go home to her apartment.

"I'll go with you," Fitz pushed for the third time in an hour.

Olivia didn't want to be rude to him but since she wasn't exactly sure if she was supposed to trust him anymore, she declined. "That's okay. I'm sure you have things here that need your attention. I'm just going home to bed anyway. Goodnight, Fitz," she told him getting her purse and going out the door.

Liv took a taxi home after getting take out for dinner. She went home and ate her food watching the news. Abby told her before she left that she would take care of telling everyone she was alive so Olivia thought she'd have company at some point during the night. When ten o'clock came and no one was around, Liv decided to go to bed. She locked the door and changed into her silk pajamas crawling in bed and turned off the light. Before her head hit the pillow, her cell phone rang.

"Olivia Pope," she answered.

Fitz reminded himself that she wouldn't recognize the number on the new phone. "Hi," he said.

"Hi. What can I do for you Fitz?"

"Just talk to me."

"We talked all day. Aren't you talked out?"

"Never with you."

"Okay well, I am talked out and I want to go to sleep. Don't you have a wife you can talk to?"

Fitz felt the sting but tried not to acknowledge it. In their whole talk during the day, Mellie was never brought up. "I can explain that later. Livie… Liv, would you be okay if I came over? Just for a bit."

"I'm going to bed, Fitz. Talk to me in the morning," she told him before hanging up.

Waking up in the morning, Olivia fixed her hair, got dressed and grabbed her things going out the door.

"Good morning, Miss Pope," an agent greeted.

"Good morning, why are you standing outside my door?"

"Orders of the President, ma'am. I'm Jason and this is Vince. We're here to escort you."

"Escort me where exactly?"

"Wherever you like."

"No thanks, guys. I'm on my way out and out alone."

"Miss Pope," Vince added in, "I'm sorry, direct order from President Grant. We aren't allowed to let you out of our sight. We can take you anywhere you need to go."

"Would either of you mind calling your boss for me? I'd like to talk to him a moment."

Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed John to get Fitz. "Here you are ma'am."

"Liv, I hope you slept well. Everything okay?" Fitz asked taking the phone from John.

"Why are there agents standing outside my door, Mr. President?"

"I'm still Fitz, Liv. And Jason and Vince are there to keep you safe. They'll get you wherever you want to be."

"Who is after me that I need protection from?"

"No one as far as I am aware. But I would like to be kept in the loop about what you're doing."

"I WAS going to see my sister."

"You can still go see Alex. Jason and Vince will drive you over there. And you won't have to take a cab."

"I don't think that's possible. I don't know how you got Alex to be comfortable around you in a matter of minutes but I'm not okay with taking two agents with me to see her. I do not want her upset and freaking out with the men in black standing outside her room door. So thank you, Mr. President. I'll be skipping seeing my sister today," Olivia hit end on the call and handed the phone back to Jason before going back to her apartment.

Calling Abby, she asked her to come over.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Abby panicked coming into the apartment ten minutes later.

"I'm fine. You need to slow down. Were you followed?"

"Not that I know of. I like your new friends in the hall."

"I don't. I'll let you keep them."

"No thanks. I've got enough issues."

"He said that they're here for my protection. Why do I need protection?"

"Fitz is over reacting. He does that a lot when it comes to you. You can still do what you want and go where you want. You'll just have a posse with you. It's not really a big deal."

"Actually, Abby, it is a big deal. I want to go somewhere alone and I can't now. Abby, isn't there something you can do about this?"

"I can't, Liv. He's your boyfriend. And my boss. Separation of church and state remember?" Coming back into the living room, Olivia stopped to answer the knock at the door. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Morning, Mr. President."

"Hey Abby, Liv, can I come in?" Fitz asked taking caution.

"Is this a habit of yours? Just showing up places?"

"Only to your apartment. It's very hard to leave the White House without a week's notice to the Secret Service," he said stepping inside. "You didn't answer the question on the phone. Did you sleep well?"

"I did and you didn't ask, you hoped. That's fine. Why are there agents outside my door? And don't say it's for my protection because we all know that's bullshit."

"They are here for your protection. I want to keep you safe. And after you were kidnapped I want to do everything to make sure that you are protected," Fitz told her moving to sit on the other side of the couch with Abby.

"So you've done this before? You've had agents follow me?"

"At least twice," Abby jumped in.

"Not helping Abby," Fitz barked. "Yes I have. And I want to make sure that you are safe now. If you want to go see Alex, we'll go see Alex."

"There's no we. I will go by myself. I don't want anyone going with me."

Growing more irritated, Olivia threw up her hands and went to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Fitz, you're forgetting that she doesn't remember you. You're smothering her," Abby told him straight.

"I know she doesn't remember me. It would make everything so much easier if she did remember me. There's got to be something we can do to help her remember. I sat with her yesterday and showed her pictures and went through stories of things that we've done together. If I took her to Vermont, it might help."

"I don't think Vermont is going to help her very much. I could be wrong and it is exactly what she needs. Maybe if we hit her over the head with something she'll remember everything," Abby laughed.

"I don't find that funny. That could make things worse."

"I'll set it up for you and Liv to go up to Vermont for the weekend. Mellie will be out of town and you'll be free and clear to go."

"Thank you Abby."


	23. Trip To Vermont

"Now where are you dragging me to that I have to get on a helicopter, Abby?" Olivia asked annoyed with her.

"You'll like it; just come on and get on the chopper," Abby ordered.

After a forty minute flight, the helicopter landed in the middle of the yard.

"Where are we?" Liv asked.

The door to the chopper opened and John and David stood outside the door to help her out. She turned around to get Abby but was ushered out of the way so the helicopter could take off. Olivia knew that if John and David were here, so was Fitz. Since he was at her apartment three days before, they hadn't really spoken. Fitz called every night just to check in but Olivia didn't have anything to say.

John and David stepped aside and let Olivia walk up to the house. Fitz stood on the patio waiting for her to come up.

"I believe this is some sort of kidnapping, Mr. President. I didn't agree to come here," Liv said crossing her arms.

"Give me some time here with you and you'll be free to go."

"One hour."

"One hour."

Fitz walked into the house with Liv following behind him. She looked around catching a few things that seemed familiar but she couldn't figure out why. She set her purse down on the couch looking around.

"Whose house is this?"

Fitz turned to see her running her hand on the mantle. "Yours; and mine; it's our house."

"I've been here before?"

"Once. Two years ago when I showed you. It was the first time you found out that we had a house. Vermont has always been where we wanted to live but I never told you that I had a house built for us until I brought you here."

"More than likely against my will."

"Sometimes that's the only thing I can do, Olivia. You don't listen to me for anything. I wanted to show you this house so we could stop fighting. I needed you to talk to me and bringing you here against your will was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"Have you ever thought of just asking me to come with you?"

Fitz laughed at the idea. "There's no point in asking you to do anything. If it's not one of your clients, then forget about it. I had no other choice."

"There are always choices."

"What would you have preferred I did? Did you want me to hold you down and make you listen to me? Or throw you into some super max prison until you heard me out? When it comes to you there aren't really any options. I did not have a choice, Olivia. I did the only thing I…"

"Who's Amanda Tanner?" Liv asked staring at him.

Fitz started to panic a little. He really didn't want to go down that road again. "Why?"

"I want to know who she is."

"She isn't anyone. Who told you the name? Did Abby?"

"No one told me her name. I figured her out myself. Tell me who she is."

"She's not important, Olivia. She doesn't exist anymore."

"But she did. She did exist and you and she were something. You had something with her. I know you did!"

"Who is putting you to this? Amanda Tanner isn't anyone. She's dead. She's not a problem anymore."

"And Mellie. You still have something with her. You have a connection with her. You have a strong bond to her. Some type of bond that will keep you two together forever."

"We have kids together Olivia. I'll always have a connection to her but not with her. We're distant from each other."

"You had three kids with her. One died but the other two… they're still here and you have to make it work with her. After what my father did to your son… how can you still even be in the same room with me?"

"Because you didn't do anything! None of this is your fault. You did not kill my son. I've told you this time and time again both before and after you left for that damn island. I told you that was on him and he'd pay. And I don't have to make anything work with Mellie. We are separate people."

"You're still married!"

"What is going on? You have all this information and it's leading you nowhere. Mellie and I are married but that doesn't matter. What matters are you and me. It's the only thing that matters."

Fitz tried to step closer to her and pull her into him but she ran to the other side of the living room.

"It does matter. It does matter."

"Why? Why does it matter?"

"Because… because you could still be with her. You could make it work. You could leave me and this amazing house and make it work with your wife. I've done my research and I've asked questions. We may have been together for years, even on and off, but when the day ends Mellie can still say that she has you. And you can leave me in the cold."

Fitz was stunned by how vulnerable she was in this moment. She opened up more than he thought she ever would. He took one step forward but stopped himself unsure of what to do.

"For a week I've been having these dreams or nightmares if you want to call it that. This house looked familiar when I walked in… it's the house in my dreams. I'm standing over there at the kitchen counter drinking my wine like I always would and you come down the stairs with two suitcases and tell me you're leaving me and the baby and moving to California with Mellie. I don't know what to do. You're married to her. At any given moment you could decide that you don't want to be with me anymore and you want to work it out with her instead. What's to stop you from doing that? What's to stop you from walking away from me and back to her?"

Fitz cautiously walked up to her standing at the counter. He stood behind her giving very little space between them. "There's so much stopping me. The fact that I love you is the biggest reason stopping me from ever going back to her. And everything that she has done to destroy our marriage… I can't go back to her. There's nothing left between Mellie and me. But there is everything left between you and me."

"But I can't remember anything about us. I can't remember anything about you. I don't remember you getting shot or you showing up at my apartment or going out to the Rose Garden. I don't remember working at the White House or leaving the White House. All I know is what you and Abby and Cyrus have told me. And all of you keep saying that I'll eventually remember. But what if I don't remember? What if I never remember anything for the seven years that I missed?"

"It takes time, Liv. You'll remember everything eventually. And a lot of it will be stuff I don't want you to remember and I'm sure we'll fight about it all again because that's what we do but we'll get over it like we always do. And we'll be fine and move on. But for now, you have to be patient."

"I can't be patient anymore. I have to know what happened. Seven years is missing of my life and I need to know. I have to know NOW! I know you found me with some other guy. And I'm sorry about that but I need to know about him. I need to know who he is."

"I don't know his name. I don't know who he is. Or where you found him. What's so important that you need to know about him? He hasn't been around your apartment or asking anyone about you. He doesn't care about you, Olivia."

"How do you know that? What if he does?"

"He does not care."

"Whether he cares or not, I still need to know."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. And don't tell me what I need and don't need to know. I need to know about this guy. Just tell me, please Fitz."

"There's nothing I can tell you Olivia, I do not know."

"Then find me someone who does know!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!"


	24. Pregnant

"What do you mean that you're pregnant?" Fitz yelled. "When did you find out? How do you know?"

"I was pregnant. I'm not anymore," Olivia told him walking to the couch. "The doctor that examined me after the accident told me I lost the baby. He said I was about three months along. I guess when I was thrown from the blast I hit my entire body. I've got plenty of bruises to prove it too. The baby didn't make it," Liv paused a moment and looked over to Fitz. "Were you the father?"

Fitz sat at the counter staring back at her. He was so unsure of it. "It's possible that I am. Or was. But it's also possible that the other guy was. I'm not sure."

"I lost a baby and don't know who the father is. I hate this. I can't stand not remembering."

"Eventually you will remember. You just have to give it time."

"Fitz, I lost a baby and don't remember being pregnant. I can't remember who I slept with that I would have created a life with. This is so frustrating."

"I know. Just relax and eventually it will all come back. You've got to be tired, let me run you a bath."

Fitz went upstairs to the master bathroom and started a bath for her.

After a few minutes, Olivia followed up looking around to find him. Stepping into the bathroom, Fitz left the room to give her some privacy to get in. He gave her some time to get into the tub before he knocked asking permission to come in. When he did, he couldn't help but watch her. He saw the bruises from her being thrown on her shoulders and upper arms. He came closer to her starting to wash her hair for her it help her relax.

"Fitz?"

"It's alright, Livie. I'll go if you want me to."

"No, please don't. I was just wondering about something."

"About what?"

"Why are you so nice to me? I apparently cheated on you and from what Abby told me, I'm always leaving you. So why be nice to be? You should hate me."

"Because I love you, Olivia. There's nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive. You could sleep with a hundred men and run off to an island with them and I'd still be here waiting for you when you got back."

"But why? I've hurt you so many times and you always take me back. Why would you do that?"

"You and I have a connection that no matter how much we try to ignore it, we always come back to each other. There's no other person for me than you."

"But you're supposed to be married and…"

"My marriage is completely fake. We don't have the usual marriage. I don't love her and she doesn't love me. And I've wanted to leave her for so long to be with you but you keep putting up road blocks. But this time, there aren't going to be any road blocks for us. We're going to be together."

"That's good. I think I really want to be with you. And live here. I want to be here with you and your kids."

"Perfect because it's right where you belong."

Fitz finished washing her hair and helped her out of the bathtub. She put on her pajamas that Abby packed for her and went into the bedroom laying down on the bed. Fitz came over to her kissing her cheek before he went towards the door.

"Wait, Fitz."

He turned around looking at her. "Yes, Liv?"

"Would you stay with me? Sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Liv…"

"Please Fitz? Just stay with me?"

"Okay"

Giving in, Fitz put on her pajama pant and took off his shirt and crawled into bed with her. Feeling the need to be closer to him, Liv wrapped herself around him and quickly fell asleep.


	25. Feeling Sorry

_"I'm in a very comfortable bed. Who's next to me?"_ Olivia thought, opening her eyes to the bright sun peeking through the curtains. " _It's Fitz. I'm in Vermont with Fitz. Wait, wasn't I in an accident? I was pregnant. The doctor told me I lost the baby. I slept with Russell. Shit! I slept with Russell again. I said I was done with him and I still went back to him. No, I didn't go back. I just slept with him. But I'm here with Fitz. Something must have gone right after I left my apartment. There was an accident. I was in a damn car accident."_

Olivia looked around the room careful not to wake Fitz. She started to remember things that were happening before the accident. Liv could hear Fitz yelling at her that night in her head. Screaming that she had PTSD. She heard him yelling at her in the apartment that Russell was raping her, but he wasn't. Immediately, Olivia felt guilty for everything that happened and started to silently cry.

Feeling the vibrations, Fitz woke up seeing her cry.

"Livie? What happened? What's wrong?" Fitz asked looking her over to make sure nothing was physically wrong.

"Nothing Fitz. I'm fine," she squeaked.

"Obviously something is wrong. What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Olivia? What's going on?" Fitz sat up pulling her with him into his arms. "You don't need to be sorry for anything, Livie. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry all of this happened. I'm so sorry."

"Olivia quit apologizing. It's not your fault."

"I need to get going. It's time to go see Alex."

"Do you want me to go with? Or I can have someone drive you there. Whichever you want."

"I just need a ride there."

Fitz took Olivia out to the helicopter taking her to land right on the hospital grounds.

"Hey Lexi. How's it going today?"

"I'm fine. How's Fitz? Remember anything yet?"

"Fitz and I went to Vermont last night. I just landed here from there. When I woke up this morning… I remembered everything. I finally remember cheating on Fitz with Russell. Then the guilt came."

"What did Fitz say when you told him? How excited is he?"

"I didn't tell him." Alex stepped over to her sister and smacked her upside the head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Why wouldn't you tell him? You have to tell him! He's going to be so excited."

"If I tell him I remember then he's going to start yelling and we're going to fight. And we're going to fight about the baby. I don't want to fight with him. We're getting along so well lately."

"Because he thinks you don't remember him. I think Fitz will be more upset if you don't tell him that you remember and he finds out himself. Do you really want that to happen?"

"Of course not. But how is he going to figure out that I remember everything?"

"He's very smart, Liv. Fitz will know."

"So you think I should tell him."

"I know that you should tell him. I like Fitz. Don't fuck up with him like you've done with the others. Fitz is awesome and he actually likes me."

"Everyone likes you Alex. How are the delusions lately?"

"Dad tried to have some guy kill me and mom had a belt. But other than those, I'm pretty good with them."

"Keep taking your meds and they'll stop. They always do."

"I know. Go tell Fitz that you remember him."


	26. They Know

"Care to tell me exactly what you remember?"

Olivia closed the door to Alex's room going into the hall when she heard Abby question her across the hall.

"I can remember everything. Everything I've ever done to Fitz. I remember my clients and Huck and Quinn."

"Good, then you need to tell him that you remember."

"What good is that going to do?"

"He's been working so hard to try to get you to remember anything about him and now you do. So you're going to just let him keep working for it? That's not fair."

"I'm trying to set up a new start for us. If Fitz believes that I don't remember anything about us, then he's going to start fresh. We'll have a new slate and can work to get to Vermont. We both want Vermont and if he's going to work harder this time around then I am too. We can leave all the bad things behind and pretend that it never happened. It's a fresh start, Abby; it's what we have both wanted."

"No. What you both wanted was for you two to be together with Mellie's interference."

"And we'll get that. He'll divorce Mellie and we'll be together in Vermont. Just like we've always planned. It's going to work out."

"This is a bad idea, Olivia. I can see so many different issues with this. And when he finds out that you can remember everything and you didn't tell him, world war 3 is going to happen. And that is something I don't need a front row seat to."

"Abby, if Fitz finds out that I remember everything he's going to be relieved at first and then we're going to fight for a few days until he realizes that I was giving us our fresh start."

"Are you going to tell Cyrus?"

"Judging by the fact that your cell phone is still in your hand and Cyrus's name is on the screen, I believe he just heard everything that was just said. And he's also going to keep his mouth shut to everyone."


	27. Author's Note

To all the readers of this story:

First, thank you guys for your comments and thoughts of the story. I love reading the reviews to this.

Second, I'm having a bit of a problem coming up with where to go with this story. I'm trying to keep it going but not sure what else to do. I have ideas for other stories but this one is probably coming to a close soon. I know you all have different ideas of where this should go so if you want to share them with me send me a private message through or send it through twitter: cbssoapsgirl

Let me know what you think should happen next!


	28. She Remembers

"Liv, what do you think you're doing? You can't go up to the Residence and start a fight with her. She's the First Lady! There are guards!" Cyrus yelled down the halls of the West Wing.

"Watch me Cyrus! She's not getting away with it this time," Olivia called behind her as she continued to walk.

"If you go up there he's going to follow you there and then he's going to know that you remember everything."

"Maybe it is time for him to know. It's been two months and we've had our fresh start. We can build on that and he'll forgive me for not telling him later. Right now, this bitch needs to be put in her place."

"And you're the one who is going to put her there?"

"Obviously Fitz isn't and you're to coward to do it. So I'll take care of it. I will handle the situation like always. That's what I'm here for anyways."

Olivia closed the elevator doors going up to the Residence before Cyrus could catch her. Knowing what he had to do now, Cyrus ran to the Oval to get Fitz.

"She remembers everything! We've all kept it from you for two months but she's on her way to the Residence right now to confront Mellie. Fitz, you have to do something," Cyrus told him out of breath.

Before he could even finish his words, Fitz was on the way to the elevator.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Liv screamed at Mellie barging into the dining room.

"Olivia, nice to see you again. How's the memory coming along?" she asked sweetly.

"Cut the shit. You think you can go out there and announce that Fitz is seeing someone else and get away with it? Forget it; you won't get away with it this time. Someone didn't teach you the subject of privacy. And I have had it dealing with all your damn drama that you've caused over the years. I get that you are pissed at me for sleeping with Fitz and then leaving him, but get over it! He DOES NOT WANT YOU ANYMORE! Grow up and move on. You should realize by now when you are not wanted. Pack your shit and get out."

Mellie stood up from the table staring at Olivia in shock. She seemed to have remembered things that happened in the past seven years.

"Just when exactly did you get permission to waltz into my home and start demanding things of me? And when do you get to tell me to leave my house? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who's going to have you removed from the White House because it is NOT your house, it is America's house and you are just renting it. You do not get to put all that has happened here out for the world to know. It's not just hurting Fitz. You're also hurting Karen and Teddy. Karen has to go to school and listen to the other kids tell her how disgusting her father is. But that's not true is it? Karen's dad isn't disgusting because Fitz isn't her dad."

"How…how do you know? Of course Fitz is her father."

"Really? DNA is such a liar then. But wait a second, DNA is never wrong. That's why you wanted to keep Karen away from Andrew, isn't it? So she wouldn't get suspicious as why they look alike. How does that twinge of guilt feel every time she calls Fitz dad?" Olivia stood her ground ready for the come back from Mellie but it never came. "See, you can't even deny that she is Andrew's daughter. You don't have any answers because all of that is the truth. Jerry wasn't Fitz's son because he's Big Gerry's son. Karen isn't Fitz's daughter, she's Andrew's. And Teddy… well do you want to go there? Maybe you should tell Fitz yourself considering that he's standing just on the other side of the door."

"I don't know where you got these insane ideas from but…"

"Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong. I can tell you though, I'm beyond right. I'm got the DNA tests at my office on all three kids. Do you need a reminder of the truth? I know it's been so long since you've actually told the truth. Have you convinced yourself that your lies are true? You've said it over and over again that you've actually come to terms that what you've said are the truth?"

"Enough Olivia!" Mellie screamed trying to get away from her.

"No I don't think it is enough! You gave yourself the right to go out there to the press and put everyone's lives on display for the country, sorry, the world to see without so much regard for how it may affect your children, you selfish bitch! All you wanted was to get revenge on him for not loving you. And that's not his fault. YOU are the one who pushed HIM away! You show him no love and all hatred. You hate Fitz so much that you want him to be as miserable as you are. That's why you don't sign the damn divorce papers he gave you over a YEAR ago! You can't be with Andrew because of what you did to him. That's all on you. You sent your children away because you didn't want the reminder that you screwed up. That's why they don't call or come home. That's why they turn to someone else when they are in trouble. That's why Karen called ME when she was drunk and made that sex tape. You pushed them away like you pushed Fitz away and now they want nothing to do with you. Even Teddy runs to his nanny when he has a nightmare. He doesn't even know where your room is here. Everything that has happened is because this is what you made happen. No one else brought this on you."

"Enough! Enough! I'm done listening to this! You don't know what you're talking about. You don't even remember what happened."

"Actually, Mellie," Fitz walked in interrupting, "she does remember. Olivia remembers everything that has happened. And I agree with everything that she just said. Whatever has happened is because you made it happen." Fitz pulled out a chair and sat down watching the two women stare each other down. "I have to agree with Liv, Mellie. I believe its way past time for you to pack your things and get out of my house. So I'll give you one hour to go pack your things and move out. Marine One will be waiting to take you to your house in Virginia. We can figure out what to do about the kids later."

Mellie turned to see Fitz making sure he was serious. When she realized that he was not joking, she stomped out of the room slamming the dining room door behind her.

Olivia stood staring at the wall unsure if she really wanted to look at Fitz. One of two things was sure to be shown if she looked. He would either be happy that she did have her memory back or he would be pissed that she didn't tell him. Staying that way for a few moments, Olivia gathered the courage to look at him. She quickly took a look over to Fitz and was so unsure of his reaction. He was just sitting there looking at her like she was a ghost. There was no expression on his face that she could tell, and that was scary.

Fitz stared at her staring at him. He didn't know what to say or do. He wasn't sure what his reaction should be. At the same time, he was happy and pissed.

"Are you going to yell or kiss me?" she asked him after several minutes.

"I'm still deciding."

"I don't have all day, Fitz. Pick one."

Getting up, Fitz left the room. Olivia watched him take each step not sure what he was planning on doing. _Maybe he's dropping the conversation for now._

"What the hell were you thinking?" Fitz screamed coming back into the dining room just when she was ready to breathe again. "How could you not tell me something that big? What's the matter with you?"

"You're welcome for getting rid of your wife," she told him picking up her purse to leave. "You're obviously upset so we can talk about all of this later."

"You are not leaving here Olivia."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"The last time you left when we had a fight I nearly lost you. I'm not risking it again."

"The last time I left we were fighting because you were trying to control me. Like you are right now. So do you really want to try that again?"

"How could you not tell me that you remember everything? Don't you think you should have told me about this?"

"I was going to tell you."

"When? When were you going to tell me? Because I have a feeling that you didn't just suddenly get your memory back within the last hour."

"You do not have a feeling. Cyrus fat mouth Beene told you before you came up here. He's been threatening to tell you for months."

"Months? So you've known everything that has happened for months and never told me."

"And look where it put us. We're happy, we're together."

"Right now, I'm not so happy."

"And in the past two months have been great for us. We've spent time together and had a fresh start. Everything that has happened before the accident has been forgotten. We started over, Fitz. We pushed everything else aside and moved on."

"No, no, that is not what happened. What happened is you ran like you always do."

"How am I running when I'm standing right here and have been here all along? I'm not running."

"You did. You still are. You don't want to face the issue of what happened before the accident. You don't want to talk about him. And the baby. What happened with the baby? Was it even real? Or was it something you made up to make me drop the subject? Do you have any idea what's real? Were you ever pregnant? Or did you make it up?"

Olivia was getting pissed off at his words. Without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you EVER say that to me again! That is so cruel! I don't make up shit. I think you've confused me with Mellie and let me tell you now: that will NEVER happen again. The baby, whether it was yours or his, was still my baby. And you will not speak about it like that. Are we clear?"

Fitz nodded still rubbing the spot on his cheek that she hit him.

"Good, now I'll be going."

Olivia headed out the dining room door down the hall ignoring Fitz's yelling of her name.

"STOP WALKING OLIVIA!" Instinctively at his voice, she stopped and stood still. "Why wouldn't you just tell me that you remember? We could have started over anyway."

She turned around to face him at the other end of the hall. "Would you have forgiven me for sleeping with Russell if you thought I remembered him?"

"I would forgive you for anything."

"And for pretending to be Alexandra?"

"I would forgive you for anything, Olivia. No matter how bad it is, I will always forgive you."

"I slept with another man while I pretended to be my schizophrenic twin sister. And you would forgive me for that?"

"I already have."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I need you in my life in any way that I can get you. If you needed to be Alex for a while then be. I wish you would have come to me and told me the issue instead of sleeping with another man but it's done and I can't change it."

"You were suffocating me, Fitz. Since I got back from being kidnapped you were always there at every corner. I just needed space. And I knew you wouldn't listen to me. You would just keep hovering. I am not a child that needs constant supervision. I have to have a life outside of you when I can't be with you. It just happened that Alex is my escape. Who told you about Alex anyway? After the accident that was the first place I saw you, was with Alex."

"I hired a private investigator but Cyrus and Abby told me first. I saw you the day after I met her. She looks exactly like you, it's pretty scary."

"She's my identical twin sister. Of course we look alike."

"It's not just that. The way that she walks and her smile is exactly the same. But when she tells me off she adds a smile to it. It's different when she's yelling at me."

"It would be."

"But I need to ask. Why him? Why not Jake or someone else?"

"Don't you think that would have added to the sting? I left with Jake when you needed me here. I told Jake that I couldn't stand in the sun with him, that I wanted Vermont with you and he accepted that. So not only would it be a sting to you it'd be leading him on to false hope. And you hate Jake, more than anyone, other than my father, you hate him. So why do that?"

"So you decided to add another guy to the list."

"Well it didn't work out in my favor did it? Not only did you find out about him and Jake found out about him, he's a spy of my father's. See how well this turned out for me?"

"Liv, I thought he was hurting you. I did the only thing I could think to do."

"I'm glad you did. Thank you."

"It's my job to protect you, Olivia. And I will protect you until I die."


	29. Happily Ever After

Fitz sat at the desk in the Oval going through his briefings for the day. For now, he was content in his life. Teddy lived with Mellie and came to visit every other week. Karen lived with him since she couldn't tolerate Mellie anymore. Mellie lived in Virginia as Senator with his backing. And, his favorite part, Olivia stayed at the White House with him. Their new start worked wonders for their relationship. His divorce from Mellie was private and quick, finalized two days before. Cyrus was sitting on the couch reading over the briefings with him, ready to resolve issues and deal with nagging Senators.

The two men were lost in their reading until the door slammed open, breaking both from their trance.

"Do you want to get married?" Cyrus and Fitz turned their heads staring at Olivia in the doorway. "Do you?"

"Sorry, Liv. I'm already married. And gay," Cyrus joked filing the silence.

"Oh, shut up. I'm asking, do you want to get married? It's a simple yes or no Fitz."

Fitz kept staring at her unsure of what to say or do.

"Fitz, I think she wants an answer."

"I…I…"

"Forget it, Abby. He doesn't," Olivia shouted out to the hall.

"Well wait a minute!" Fitz yelled. "Someone explain what's going on."

Abby came in next to Olivia waiting for her to say something.

"Well, I did just ask you if you wanted to get married. But you didn't answer so I'm taking your silence as a no. That's fine, we can wait," Olivia told them and started heading out of the Oval.

Without thinking, Fitz ran after her grabbing her arm just down the hall. "What's going on? This is coming out of nowhere. You have never said anything about getting married while I was still in office. Is this part of the new Olivia?"

"And if it is?"

"Then it is. It's a good change. So when did you want to get married? Next week? Next month? Next year?"

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and took him down to the ballroom.

"Now, actually."

"You want to get married now? Like today now?"

"Like five minutes ago, now. We've got everything set up. The press is ready when we say. My dress, your tux, Karen and Teddy, the Justice. Everything is set. I've been working on this for a few weeks. I thought now was a good time."

"Now is a great time. Let's do it. We'll get married this afternoon."

"We're in this together."

"We are in this together."


End file.
